Anime FBI
by Carneeval
Summary: The Anime FBI:A collection of stories starting from the Bobobo charcters being forced into the FBI...Be afraid..be VERY afraid BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED!NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE
1. It begins

_Anime _**F.B.I**

**By:Anime-fairy-of-darkness **

**Okay there's something you need to understand about this Fan Fiction. It's gonna' go into flash back scenes thru a journal first it'll start as writing in the journal and then go into the actual scenes, this is just so people don't get confuzzeled (confused). Which I really don't know if anyone will…**

**Oh one more thing, my sister says that people steal ideas, so I've actually been making this into a manga (comic) so don't try if your that type of person, I'm not saying anyone will try, it's not even that great, but um… really don't know who would do that, I'm annoying myself with this message. **

Animes characters include: Bobobo characters and Naruto characters.

Five people enter a room full of dust and loads of boxes. They are all in black suits with black jackets with red ties and sunglasses. The first person to enter the room is Amanda, a girl with long blond hair in a pony tail. Everyone's uniform, although basic structure is altered, Amanda's has short sleeves, and her sunglasses are rounded but sharp at the end.

"All right everyone! There's about six years of stuff in this room and another one next to it! So I suggest you get to work!" She said bossily.

"Gee, Amanda sure has gotten bossy over the years." Abby said. Okay this character is actually me, six years later though, but I'm not going to address myself as 'I'... I know that's weird, but bear with me. Okay back to the strangeness

"Ya, but we've gotten used to that now, haven't we?" Heppokomaru said.

Before continuing, I'd like to introduce all the characters! But little info will be given…

Amanda: She pretty much holds the group together, and is one of the few with sanity. Age: 18

Abby: (Me six years later) A very insane person. Has long brown hair and sleeveless jacket. Age: 18

Heppokomaru: (Show: Bobobo) A user of a fist. His uniform is the original. Long sleeves with the jacket. He grew the tail of his hair out.(He looks awesome!) Age: 22

Alex: (My little brother!)He's a video game lover, highest level at all the videogames. His uniform is long sleeved and has a button up shirt.

Beauty: (Show: Bobobo) One of the very few with sanity. She doesn't like being around Heppokomaru or Itachi if their together because of the fights that occur…you'll see.

Later to show up: Kayla, Itachi, and Ressial.

"This…box…is…heavy," Abby said trying to carry the box, which she had no idea what was inside it, and it was a bad idea. "Oopsies!" she said. The box had dropped on Heppokomaru foot, it dropped so lowed that it made everyone turn. He started chasing after her. This happened a lot, they were like brother and sister. Always fighting and sometimes getting along.

"Just like old times, huh Alex?" Beauty said opening one of the boxes.

"Yup," he said.

"What's in here anyways?" Amanda said starting to open the box, while in the background Heppokomaru was being held back by a shadow, and he was yelling something about agreeing not to use fists in fights (sounds weird huh?). Inside was: Don Patch asleep!

"How long has he been in there?" Amanda said to herself.

Alex opened a box revealing old memories.

"This box has loads of old stuff in it!" Abby cried out happily.

"My old Yu-gi-oh cards!" she said picking up the cards, they were very warn out "I could never keep them in good shape…"

"My old bracelets" Beauty said.

"My old necklace that kept me from turning into…" Heppokomaru said looking at the choker necklace in regret; he has a new one now.

"My old Jack game!" said Amanda looking at the Jack and Daxter game.

"The PS2" Said Alex amazed to find the old play station.

"Hey guys it's the photo album" said Amanda "Oops they fell out" She said as the photographs fluttered onto the ground.

The pictures were from six years ago (I bet you wish I'd stop saying 'six years ago' huh ;P, you'll see why I wont stop saying that).

They included a picture of Abby pointing an 'I'm with stupid' sign at Heppokomaru, and him not noticing. A picture of Amanda pushing Sasuke away from her and Sakura looking both jealously and angrily at Amanda with fire around Sakura (Anime, gotta' love those scenes). A picture of Amanda and Abby backing away from Itachi, Sasuke's big brother, while he looked cute but creepy. Another picture of Itachi, he had his arm around Beauty pulling her towards him, while she looked confused, and Heppokomaru looked angrily at him in the background. A small picture of Amanda sat partly covered by other pictures. "Wow a lot of things have happened in the past! Oooo here's Christmas!" Said Abby happily passing thru all the pictures. While she looked three people entered the room. Her and Amanda's friends Ressial and Kayla, and in front of them Itachi. "Hi guys!" said Ressial.

Itachi placed his hand on Abby's head and sat down behind her "You should be careful with pictures, Abby, they can reveal happy times but sometimes…" he said picking up a picture of her tied to a chair blind folded…the day she was kidnapped, "They can reveal pain and misery." Abby's eyes looked blank.

He walked over to Amanda "Amanda how's Drako?" he said to her.

"He's fine, but my mom says we should keep him on the home planet for safety reasons" she said, although giving him the cold eye. He walked past her she held her breath as he did, '_Itachi, enough to make the whole room silent' _she thought looking at him over her shoulder.

"Heppokomaru," He said coldly.

"Itachi" He said coldly back.

"Don Patch!" Don Patch said in the background.

"I see you've grown the back of your hair out." He said (In some way does that remind you of an episode of Naruto? Heh heh)

He walked past Heppokomaru, up to Beauty.

"And Beauty, you seem well" He said putting his hand under her chin, making her blush.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Heppokomaru yelled as Itachi kissed her. Amanda was being dragged as she tried to keep him back.

"Stop Heppokomaru," she said, surprisingly calm, '_I need a vacation' _ she thought in her mind sighing.

"Hey what's this?" Alex asked picking up a huge stack of journals, while Heppokomaru was getting ready to punch Itachi, and Itachi was bringing a surikan his way, and Amanda and Beauty were trying to keep them from injuring each other.

"Those are my old journals!" Abby said running up and opening the first up. "I started it around when you guys joined," she said looking at Heppokmaru, Don Patch, Beauty, and…Tokoro Tennosuke is missing sigh again.

"Really?" said Heppokomaru said looking at it over her shoulder.

"I remember when you guys trespassed onto F.B.I property," she said thoughtfully.

"We all remember," said Beauty sighing

**FLASHBACKYNESS! 6 YEARS AGO!**

The Bobobo group was sitting in the forest, unnoticed anyone was a NO** TRESSPASSING F.B.I PROPERTY **signeveryone that is except Bobobo. Unnoticed anyone was a NO** TRESSPASSING F.B.I PROPERTY **sign.

"H-how could this happen?" Heppokomaru said wiping an extra tear from his eyes.

They had all just got back from what the hoped they would never have to go to: Bobobo's funeral. Heppokomaru started throwing a ball at a tree over and over.

"What do we do next anyways?" He asked looking around. Tokoro Tennosuke shrugged, clueless and depressed. Beauty hadn't talked at all since the funeral, the entire time she just held onto Heppokomaru's arm and stared at Bobobo's grave. The ball Heppokomaru had been throwing missed the tree and went another direction. It traveled thru the air for a few seconds and then- EXPLODED!

"WHHHHAAAAA!" Everyone screamed from the surprise the noticed in the shredded pieces of the ball, was a bullet.

"I heard it over here Amanda!" said a voice behind a tree. She ran from behind it, she had very short brown hair only to the edge of her neck, sleeveless black jacket and shirt, black pants, rectangle sunglasses, and a handgun. Abby six years ago. She stared at them as they stared at her back, and Amanda was saying "Abby I think your just imagining things" Abby held up a can of "sleeping gas" and smiled nice and big.

Amanda walked up and saw the four lying on the ground asleep.

"See I told ya I heard voices," Abby said.

"Yes Abby, you heard voices," she said to her coldly "but not their voices"

"Then whose voices?"

"_The voices"_

"_The voices _tell me to do mean things" Abby said with anime terrified eyes.

"Ya, their all in your mind…" gives Abby weird look Amanda has the power to take over minds…plus other stuff… She went inside Abby's mind.

"WWWWHHHHAAAA GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Abby yelled grabbing the top of her head.

"_No, it's safer in here the out there we can't even take two steps without putting our lives in danger_," Amanda said from inside Abby's head.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Abby repeated kneeling on the ground shaking her head.

"_All right all right," _Said Amanda, she appeared next to Abby, "Okay go get some others we've gotta take these trespassers to the F.B.I Headquarters.

"The sun?" asked Abby looking confuzzled (confused)

Amanda slapped her forehead "No, Abby the other headquarters"

"Oh okay!" she said sitting up, "Wait," she said stopping "are they gonna be interrogated by Troy?"

"Yes, Abby they are." Amanda said with a vampire grin.

When the four of them woke up they were sitting in chairs in front of a table, with a blinding light in front of them. It was just a lamp, though and their eyes hadn't adjusted.

'_How long have we been knocked out?" _Beauty questioned herself rubbing her eyes.

Just then doors opened behind, all of them. Three people entered: The girl from earlier on the left, another girl on the right with kind of long blonde hair, and in the middle was… a really short guy with rounded sunglasses his jacket was half buttoned up, but something in his eyes made them all not laugh at his shortness.

'_He's really short' _Heppokomaru thought.

"I HEARD THAT!" The boy yelled, jumping up and waving his arms.

"Fine then what was I thinking?" Heppokomaru asked annoyed.

"I'm a perfectly good height," he said.

"He knew" said Heppokomaru amazed.

"Okay down to business," He said turning "I am Troy and I will be your interrogator for today prepare to be drove insane," while saying this he smiled happily, which scared them.

"You do realize you sounded like a tour guide right?" Amanda said.

"Anyways," he said with an anime anger pulse on his head, "You!" he pointed at Beauty.

"Me?" she said confused.

"Yes you! Where were you on the night Bobobo died!" He yelled.

She couldn't believe what he was asking she felt like she was falling backwards into and abyss. She looked over at Don Patch he was looking at her suspiciously "I was...I-in a graveyard," she said quietly.

Without reason Troy raised his fist and smashed into her face so hard that she was knocked off her chair and onto the ground.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Heppokomaru said standing up so fast his chair was knocked over to. Amanda ran over so quickly everyone could barley see her, she grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him against the table causing it to snap in half completely.

'_Is she going to hard on him?" _Abby asked herself, while in the back Amanda threw Heppokomaru at Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke

'_Maybe I should stop her' _Amanda had now picked up a chair and was running towards them.

'_Naw' _she thought.

"Okkaaayy" Troy said as Amanda hit Heppokomaru, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. "What did you do that for! I did what toy said!" Beauty yelled at Troy. Troy quickly turned and kicked Beauty in the stomach causing her to knock back and blood to splatter out of her mouth. As she was on the ground coughing he said evilly "No you did not do what I said, I didn't tell you to answer the question verbally" he paused; turned around, and then said "Okay now you can answer the question verbally" he said simply.

Now you have an idea of what a psychopath Troy is.

"Oh and one more thing, the day you were at the graveyard were you eating cherry pie?" he asked. Everyone stared at Troy. What kind of question is that?

"Yes and I've got a question," she said looking at him angrily "Were you stalking me?" Troy just shrugged and said "Maybe…"

"Sicko" Heppokomaru said in the background. "Your one to talk," Don Patch said. Amanda yelled at the both of them "SHUTUP!"

"Well anyways, tell us all why you were in the graveyard," he said.

She knew why and the reason was because of: Don Patch.

"I was in the graveyard because Don Patch told me to come, shouldn't have listened to like I normally do…" (It's going into story mode of the night at the graveyard!)

Beauty walked thru a real creepy graveyard "Hey Don Patch! Why the heck did you tell me to come out here," she heard something behind her, her hair stood up as she turned, nothing there. "I wish He-kun was here," she said to herself looking around, then she saw something… it was lying on the ground, once again her hair was standing up she walked up to figure lying on the ground. She realized that she had stepped in something. Mud? No it was red… Blood! She panicked as she realized that there was blood on the ground and her shoe, and then she realized that the figure lying before her was… Bobobo. There was a cut thru his chest and he wasn't moving, his mouth gaped open in hoarer. She covered her mouth falling backwards letting out a shriek of fear. Then she realized that Bobobo and Don Patch were tricksters they may have gone a little too far with their tricking… "Ok Don Patch the games up! You and Bobobo can stop acting now! I know he's not actually dead!" she yelled, but it was hard to say. Don Patch stepped from behind a tree and said "I'm sorry, but this is true. Bobobo is dead" he took a blood splattered knife from behind him; he had blood on his gloves to, and thru it into Bobobo's chest. He didn't move.

"I bet that's a fake knife, and you guys are using something weird to make it look like Bobobo's dead." She said struggling with her words.

"Oh no it's real," he said taking it out of Bobobo's chest again and throwing it at her, it sliced the side of her face and cut a few strands of hair off. "See." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

She wiped some of the blood off of her face. Bobobo really was dead… she fell on the ground coughing, she felt like she was about to puke.

"Tell me, Beauty is this the first time you've seen a dead person?" he asked. "Why would you do this? He was your best friend and you killed him! Why! Why!" she yelled, as some of the blood mixed with a tear and plopped onto the ground.

"Because," Don Patch said turning away and then said "HE LOOKED AT YOU FOR MORE THAN 2 SECONDS!" Don Patch yelled, pointing his finger at her, he was now wearing makeup. "That's… that's why you killed him?" she said now pointing at him "For staring at another person?"

Don Patch stared at the ground silently and then said in a girly voice "I thought we had something special" he placed his hands on his heart, and turned away again "Oh ya and if you tell anyone what you heard tonight I'll kill you, Heppokomaru, and Tokoro Tennosuke. Oh ya and you should really take care of that cut, you can't take the chance of losing a lot of blood."

She looked at Troy she had whispered the whole story, so that he was the only one who could hear it, Don Patch couldn't kill the three of them if he didn't know. He wouldn't be able to hear the story; Amanda was taking joy in standing on him.

"All right since you past you are now a member of the F.BI." He said sighing. "You guys getting beaten up by Amanda to." He said.

"All right come on peoples I need to customize your outfits!" Abby said "It'll look like you original outfit except… all FBIey…" she was confusing herself.

**BACK TO THE 6 YEARS LATERNESS (I know this is annoying)**

"Uuurrrgggghhh, the more you read the more I remember how much I hate Troy," Beauty said clenching her fist.

"Hey Troy, Sakura, and Sasuke went back to the Leaf Village, right?" Alex asked.

"Ya" said Naruto, which surprised everyone making them fall over; he had just entered the room.

**FALSHYBACKYNESS OF ANNOYENCE WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!**

Abby hid behind a corner, she was gasping for air, and she looked behind the corner. She didn't hear the person sneaking behind her.

"ABBY! Look out he's found you!" Troy yelled into his walkie talkie.

Abby started to run as the person fallowed, she ran faster when… she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Got'chya" he said: It was Heppokomaru. He put one foot on her back. "Ha! I got you! You said you were better at this game then me! But your not! So HA! Ha!" They were playing hide-and-seek, since there were no missions. "THAT'S IT!" Abby yelled jumping in the air making Heppokomaru go flying. "YOUR DEAD HEPPOKOMARU!" She yelled chasing after him. "WWWHHHAAA!" He yelled running away from her. They ran into a room where Amanda was sorting files and Beauty was sitting down reading. "WWWWHHHAAA!" He yelled even louder because Abby had gotten a hold of a vase. They started to run in circles around the couch Beauty was sitting on. "Um guys calm down…" she said trying to make them stop. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Abby yelled at him. "Guys please…" she said but they still ran around in circles, Abby yelling angrily at him. Just then WHAM! WHAM! Beauty had hit them both over the head with her hand gun. "I'm sorry guy's natural impulse…" She said apologetically.

As Abby and Heppokomaru were getting up, someone entered the room. "What's going on here?" He asked he had a headband and short white spiked hair to the side.

"Kakashi sensei!" Abby said.

"I've got some new recruits for you." He said.

"Sasuke," He had a cold look in his eyes, and seemed to be staring at Amanda.

"Naruto," Naruto blushed at Abby, and said a small 'hi'.

"And Sakura." She just smiled at everyone.

"Heppokomaru," He said introducing.

"I'm Amanda," she said getting annoyed by Sasuke staring at her.

"I'm Abby!" She said happily.

"Um…My name is Beauty," she said.

"I still say your names weird," Abby said to Beauty.

"Don't call her name weird!" Heppokomaru yelled, no one noticed that someone was jumping towards the giant window behind them.

CRASH! Everyone fell to the side. Someone had just crashed thru the window, "Brother?" Abby asked.

"Don't forget about me!" Alex said with glass flying past him. "Alex!" he put his thumb up.

"Great first I had to make the windows bullet proof! Now I have to make Alex proof! What's next!" Amanda yelled clenching her fists.

"Head proof?" Alex asked leaning his head towards the window and pointing at his head. Afterwards Troy's head hit the window his head stuck as he said "I'm here," Amanda hit Alex over the head.

"Brother!" Abby cried out.

"Amanda why'd you hit him?" Beauty asked angrily, Amanda just looked away.

"It's okay!" Naruto said hugging Alex.

"I'm stuck." Troy said.

"All right everyone outside to get Troy out…" Amanda said sighing.

Amanda grabbed Troy's feat, Abby grabbed Amanda's shoulders, Beauty grabbed Abby's shoulders, and Heppokomaru grabbed Beauty's shoulders.

"He's a moron," Abby said annoyed.

"Okay pull," Amanda said, and that's what everyone did.

"He…won't budge!" Heppokomaru said.

Amanda's hands suddenly slipped off of Troy's shoes causing a domino effect. Amanda was dazed lying on the ground in front of them, Abby had fallen sideways, and Beauty had fallen in Heppokomaru's lap, making him blush.

"How's he so stuck?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know but this is getting annoying!" Abby said looking at them upside down, because of the fall.

"I've got an idea!" Alex said, he pulled a bottle of soap out of nowhere and started pouring it on the window, and Troy's face "We'll slip him out!" Everyone gave him the Your-being-weird-today look.

"Ow…OW…GUYS! OW OW!" Troy said the soap got in his eyes.

"Who wants lunch?" Abby said happily.

"Fine with me," Amanda said.

"Taco Bell Taco Bell," Alex sang happily.

"Macho burrito!" Heppokomaru sang along.

When they got back the car was crushed in the front and back. Alex had driven, he hasn't even taken his drivers test, and he's not old enough.

"Boss is gonna kill," Amanda sad to Alex who was freaking out.

"Guys!" said a girl's voice echoing thru the hallways. "Guys!"

Abby, Tokoro, and Sakura ran into a member named, Kayla's room.

"What is it Kayla?" Abby asked.

There was a sign above a door that said 'Kayla's endless closet' and that's exactly what it looked like, cloths went for miles in the closet. Kayla: Huge cloths and shoe fan: Very girly. Kayla was so far away she looked almost like an ant.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Kayla yelled.

"Is that pink," Abby said squinting, "Or purple? My eyes hurt."

Abby couldn't see it, but Kayla smiled really big.

**Abby's entry: Let's introduce my friends!**

**Amanda: She's the one who keeps us from killing each other or ourselves. Believe it or not, this is not her true form, she is a demon from Dun dun dun the sun, ya the sun. She insures that were doing our jobs on missions.**

**Me (Abby!): Yay! So most say I'm crazy, but their wrong… horses will rule the world… I know… I like running up and down stairs, hitting Heppokomaru in the head with a bat, and I'm a cat demon… I'm a gunslinger on missions. Yes I got that word from a show…**

**Heppokomaru: (Ya he's the guy I hit in the head with a baseball bat) He uses a fist, Fist of the backwind (bleck!). He hates Don Patch and flirts around we all know who. He's acutely like a big brother to me. He's an interrogator in training.**

**Beauty: (I still say she has a weird name) She was interrogated by Troy almost to insanity. She has a crush on we all know who. She still has more sanity than most of us. She's a guns men in training.**

**Alex: He's my little brother. He loves playing videogames and eating tapa ramen, and weinersnitchel more than anything. They say he's too young to have a position in the F.B.I (ppfftt) they'll change that rule soon… they will.**

**Troy: A stalker and a perv. Not much to say except that he's a real weirdo… He's training Heppokomaru and Don Patch to be interrogators… He's really short…**

**Kayla: My and Amanda's friend. She's real girly, but like anime and manga, like the rest of us. She half hates everyone, but then again were all friends. She watches the door on missions, just in case.**

**Jelly: No idea where he is, he disappeared…again. He's the second door watcher.**

**Don Patch: He's the most annoying member. All of us, including Amanda, are holding back from hurting him severely. He's the second interrogator in training.**

**Naruto: He's a new member, Beauty says he's flirting around me but, I'm not sure.**

**Kakashi: Kakashi is kind of like the trainer and watches us all, he drank some weird potion and now he looks seventeen!**

**Sasuke: A new member has a very cold look in his eyes, he likes Amanda, you'll see. **

**Sakura: A new member. She annoys me she's one of Sasuke's fan girls.**

Don Patch runs thru the hallways trying to get away. He doesn't look to good he's a lighter orange then usual and there's snot dripping from his nose.

"No!" He yells.

"I've got-" both Abby and Heppokomaru say at the same time, they jump at Don Patch at the same time from opposite directions "-him?" Don Patch ducks under their arms, causing their head to bash together, knocking them unconscious.

"Kayla! Beauty! Abby and Heppokomaru are down, you're up!"

"Attack plan C?" Kayla asks.

"Ya!" she answers back.

Kayla jumps onto Beauty's hands, and Beauty boosts her into the air _'I am not sorry about this Don Patch!' _Kayla thinks as her drop kicks Don Patch.

Next thing every one knows, Don Patch is hanging off the roof of the F.B.I headquarters, in a long blonde wig and wearing makeup "Help me Hentanko…" he says crying.

"You know Don Patch your making this more dramatic than it needs to be," Amanda says looking down at Don Patch. Near her is a bottle of cherry flavored cough medicine and a spoon. The evil cherry flavored cough medicine and his partner spoon. A boy ran onto the roof he was breathing like he had been running for a while.

"My Don!" he said running up next to Amanda "Don't worry I'll get you down!" Amanda was just wondering who he was.

"Hentanko!" Abby ran up "Give me back my manga!" she started to run towards him and chased him in circles, remind you of another scene in the comic, without noticing the The evil cherry flavored cough medicine and his partner spoon and accidentally tripped over it, she fell over off the roof. '_Oh no!' _thought Hentanko he used the fist of the key to make what looked like a skateboard… except a key…and with no wheels… so it's more of a snowboard…but is the size of a skateboard…so it's like a key snowskateboard… not really…back to the fan fiction! He jumped off the roof with his key snowskateboard (ignore that just me being dumb) and caught Abby. "You okay?" He asked. "Um ya fine," she said blushing. When on the ground Hentanko handed her back the comic "Sorry about that I thought it was my edition of the comic," He said handing it back.

"Well uh, I gotta go. Ya know F.B.I business and all. Oh shoot! I'm late!" she said looking at her watch she sped off.

Hentanko watched her run off "What a strange personality she has," he didn't notice that Don Patch's rope had snapped and he fell off the building.

Four of the female members were meeting for a review about the last mission in Abby's room.

"Sooo Abby" Kayla said grinning.

"What was it like?" Beauty said finishing Kayla's sentence.

"What was what like?" Abby asked.

The two of them giggled loudly and Amanda snickered.

"Ya know hugging Hentanko!" Beauty said. The door was open and Heppokomaru was walking by when he heard what she had said "Why do you care about that!" He asked her looking kind of upset.

"Why do you care about me caring?" she asked putting her hands on her hips looking at him angrily.

"Um...uh...well…um…" He said. She slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Amanda asked as she sat back on the floor.

"Nothing!" she said angrily "We should really close the door when hanging out," she said and then muttered something about 'stupid boys'.

"Well anyways this meeting is for business, and anyways I caught Hentanko saving her on video," Amanda said evilly "You what? Why'd you do that!" Abby yelled standing up, as the others laughed.

"Okay Abby bring up that video after we had found the third clue and you and Heppokomaru were getting in an argument about the tactics your using." Amanda said. Abby pulled out a computer, Sakura walked in with the chips and stuff, and a little holographic screen came up and, she started actually pressing buttons on the holographic screams codes started to appear on the sun glasses. Amanda saw the amazed looks on all their faces "The F.B.I has gone way beyond others technology and Abby is the little genus of the F.B.I, the guns you all carry for protection she built." She said seeing them stunned. Abby a genus!

"I've gotten some of the codes figured out and here's that video feed you wanted Amanda," Abby said, a flat screen came out of from her ceiling. It showed Amanda turned around, Abby and Heppokomaru fighting, Kayla talking to Tokoro Tennosuke, and Beauty just looking at the two fighting annoyed.

"Watch you'll see something go by Amanda's head," Beauty said turning towards them, and they did, it was barley noticeable though.

"Abby can you enhance the image?" Amanda asked.

"Sure can!" she said and did exactly that, the object got clearer and clearer, they saw it was metal and sharp, Sakura got up and looked at the screen closer, and then gasped. "What!" They all asked.

"It's a surikan! A weapon used by ninjas!" She said both frightened and amazed.

"So if the Hair Hunter Troops have surikans…" Sakura said.

"Then that means they've got ninjas on their side…" Amanda said then threw her arms in the air "Great! If our lives weren't in danger enough! Now this!" Amanda saw the new people were staring confused.

"Amanda you did tell them, right?" Abby asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, um, right well when you joined the F.B.I you were putting your life in danger every time you leave even a room… well more of every time you even move… actually more of every time you even breath," She said. For a moment they just stared and then said "WHAT! WHY WERNER'NT WE INFORMED OF THIS EARLIER?"

Kayla looked upset "You guys never told me I would be putting my life in danger _that_ much" "Amanda was supposed to tell you" Abby said angrily. "So whose fault is it anyways, that your lives are in danger every time you even breath," Sakura asked.

All of a sudden Troy was there, I guess he got out of the window (Oh how Troy got out of the window, this was on a video: Amanda walks up Troy says something and she knocks him out of the window with a bat)

Troy Amanda and Abby all raise their hands staring at the floor, "Oh I don't know why you guys are raising your hands! But I'm gonna raise my hand to!" Alex said he had walked into the door and behind him Hentanko, Naruto and Heppokomaru fell, the three of them had obviously been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. "No Alex put your hand down!" Amanda yelled shoving Alex's hand to his hand, while Abby, Sakura, Beauty, and Kayla were looking at the other three angrily cracking their knuckles. "Uh it's not what it looks like," Hentanko said innocently smiling. The four girls smiled evilly; they weren't gonna buy the story.

It was finally night, Abby threw herself on her bed, in her black pajamas (Oh that's not required by the F.B.I it's just Abby's style)

She turned on an anime show on the T.V then a few minutes later something unexpected happened. She was watching her show when out of nowhere her sister's face appeared on the T.V she screamed and fell off of her bed. "Astara!" she said looking at her sisters face on the screen, Astara was obviously trying not to laugh, "Hello sister, I'm coming to have a little visit, speaking of visits is Hentanko visiting?" Her eyes seemed to get wide when talking about Hentanko.

Abby was surprised "Weren't you gonna ask about any new members in the F.B.I? Oh and ya Hentanko's here, also you normally consult Amanda about your visits?" She said standing strait to look professional. "I already know of your new member," the pictures of the group from the Bobobo group showed up on the screen, "Oh ya I would consult Amanda about it but it's funny to see you get scared, over and out" She said with a grin.

The next morning Abby told Amanda about her sister coming, Amanda noticed she had a bigger cup of coffee than usual, "Abby you know your not supposed to have so much coffee," she said, knowing though it wouldn't work, Abby kept on drinking the coffee. A fax came threw the fax machine Amanda walked over to read it, her eyes scanned threw the paper. "It says your sister is postponing her visit till later," she said looking up to see Abby looking extremely relieved. "Well I'm gonna go over some stuff in my room," Amanda said putting the note down, "And I guess I'll go build some new guns," Abby said starting to finish off drinking the coffee.

Everyone in the building was doing something not expecting what was next. Alex was in his room playing video games. Amanda was looking at stuff on her computer. Abby was putting the gun together looking at her blueprints every once and a while. Kayla and Beauty were filing papers. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Heppokomaru were at target practice. Troy was playing some stupid game no one in the building heard of. Kakashi was reading his book and thinking about a girl named Rosela.


	2. Mission finnaly

A light goes on a stage where Amanda, Abby, Heppokomaru, Sasuke, Kayla, Don Patch, Hentanko, Beauty, and Alex were all standing on a stage with a light on them, strangest thing was all their eyes were pink, and they didn't seem to be their selves.

"Hello everyone!" Amanda said putting her arm in the air smiling.

"Welcome and thank you for coming!" Abby said leaning forward and putting her mike in the air so the people in the audience could cheer.

"Your all probably wondering why you're here!" Beauty said smiling.

"Well there's a funny story to that!" Kayla and Troy said at the same time. Sasuke stepped forward and all the fan girls cheered "Well, Misha came back and saw all of us and our predicament,"

Heppokomaru also stepped forward and _his_ fan girls cheered "We were all at each others throats," Sasuke smiled and said "That's right, well she sprinkled this weird stuff on all of us, and here we are feeling happier than ever!". Everyone else stepped forward and smiled brighter than ever, and all _their _fan girls and fan boys cheered.

"And now for karaoke!" Kayla yelled.

Then an pink light appeared above all of them, and they all looked at each other kind of horrified.

"Any of you tell anyone about this and I will personally make sure your demise is sooner than it was supposed to be," Amanda said as they left.

"I've never been so humiliated in my entire life…" Sasuke said looking at the floor. "Oh ya?" Don Patch said holding up a stack of photos that were marked 'Sasuke's black mail'. Sasuke started to chase after Don Patch for the photos.

"And I thought I was the only one he had black mail on." _Everyone _said at the same time. They looked at each other and walked in opposite directions.

It was once again a boring day at the FBI pretty much all to do was: Filing, listen to music, play video games or something…

"Uuuugggghhhh! I fell like I'm not in FBI at all!" Abby complained while turning on a song on the stereo the Japanese song 'Candy Baby' (It's a really catchy song!)

"I know, I feel like I'm a normal school kid, and the weekend is almost over…" Kayla said putting a file away.

"I've got a question," Heppokomaru said. "No, It's probably a dumb question," Troy said looking away from the computer for about two seconds. "No! It's a really good question!" Heppokomaru said like a small child. "What is it?" Kayla said getting annoyed by the fight. He looked happy that his question was gonna be answered "OK if this is the FBI then why do we do all this stuff like filing, solving cases, and killing people, isn't that CSI and the Governments job?" Kayla and Abby looked at each other and then started laughing, Abby fell on the ground. Heppokomaru looked confused at their reactions.

"Y-you really think they do all that stuff?" Abby asked whipping a laughing tear from her eye. He nodded. "Look Heppokomaru, this FBI does all that stuff the government and CSI is just to cover up, so that," she paused "Ya know I don't know why we use them as a cover up, well any ways, there are other FBI's out there were just different from others, we do a lot of work, well except for the past week while there's been nothing…" she said looking out the window.

"WWWHHHAAAA!" Troy fell out of the computer chair onto the floor. "What happened?" Abby asked. "Carma…" Heppokomaru said.  
"An email appeared for Kayla and I didn't open it and it made this huge noise into the headphones," he said rubbing his head. Kayla ran over to the computer "Just as I thought," she said her fists tightening her fists "It's an email from the boss." Everyone in the room gasped. She ran over to a speaker, used for sending messages thru the whole building, "Everyone report to room number 177! It's urgent!" She said, and then turned, she was smiling, and "We've got a mission!" she said. Abby jumped up and down "Yay! Finally!" Heppokomaru just smiled. Troy just looked at all of them; they were giving him a bigger headache.

"Well what is it? The speaker is only for emergencies." Amanda said annoyed.

"You'd never believe who E-mailed," Kayla said stepping out of the way of the computer screen. Don Patch, being to short to really look at the screen, lifted himself up, "Oo! Who emailed? Who emailed!" He asked.

Amanda threw him out of the way, she muttered idiot under her breath. Her eyes scanned the page. She turned and smiled while snickering "Well guys, seems we have a mission on our hands."

Everyone gasped.

"Names are listed." She said.

**Hello cadets:**

**I know it has been a long time since we have written, but there's been a call in. We know we can count on our best team to get it done.**

**Gunslingers: Abby and Beauty.**

**Fist fighters: Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Door watchers: Kayla and Jelly Jiggler **

**(I'm using Jelly's American name now)**

**Intarigators (Just in case): Heppokomaru, Troy, and Don Patch.**

**(Hee I'm not very descriptive…)**

"Hm, no surprise that I'm going," Abby said leaning on the table.

Amanda smaked Abby in the back of the head "Don't be such a hothead."

"I was kidding!" She said rubbing the back of her head.

Kayla looked from side to side "Hey guys where's Jelly?"

"Hey where is he?"

Troy sighed "I'll go find him," He said and left the room.

"We should probably wait in the limo until he finds Jelly," Abby said.

"Limo?" All five new members asked.  
"Oh ya we forgot to tell ya!" Kayla said "We go from mission to mission in a limo!"

"I thought the FBI was supposed to be secretive," Heppokomaru said as the all left the room.

"Uh-huh," Beauty agreed.

"Where is he?" Troy asked himself. He had checked Jelly's room, (The basement is Jelly's room by the way. Randome people: 0.0) The places where Jelly Jiggler goes to practice shakes speer, and the places he goes to hide.

"That idiot probably got lost," He said shoving his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes, "Huh?" He looked from left to right. The hallway had numbers that he had never seen in the building before, "OK, I'm lost…"

In the limo, Amanda wasn't having a better time.

"OK!" Abby said. She, Heppokomaru and Sakura, were on one side of the limo standing on the seats, and Kayla, Beauty, and Naruto were on the opposite side.

"Remember the rules guys," Heppokomaru said, "Jump from seat to seat, if you fall than your team loses one of their five pointes lose all five, than your team has lost the game!"

The other team nodded. "Ready, set…GO!"

Troy looked at the door with no numbers on it. "I'm just gonna bet he's in here…"

He walked inside. The room was filled with artifacts. There were staffs and mirrors and weird small statues.

"_Troy…" _

A shudder went down his spine. A voice came out of nowhere.

"_Troy…" _It became a little lowder.

"TROY FOR GODSSAKE!"

"Wha-?" He turned. It was Jelly except…he was in a mirror. "Jelly what did you do?"

"I'm stuck! You gotta get me out!" He said.

Troy stared for a minute. Stared. Stared. And smiled. He picked up the mirror and turned it face down hanging on the wall. He ignored Jelly's cries as he walked down the hall whistling.

Sasuke looked over at Amanda. She was watching the others be idiots at the time.

He breathed in, he scotted a little closer to her, he was about to bring up some kind of subject when-

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAA!" Troy had opened the door and it hit Kayla's leg causing her to trip, she fell on Sasuke, who fell on Troy, as she fell out she tripped Abby, who fell on Naruto, who fell on Sakura, who fell on Heppokomaru, who fell on Beauty. They all fell on Troy.

"Abby was upside down from the fall, "But nobody said dog pile on Troy…"

The fall didn't mean that they would keep silent, the entire way they argued about who had won the game.

"Everyone shut up!" Amanda yelled.

"That won't be necessary, Miss. Amanda, because were here," The driver said.

They all took a window to look out of, it was like most of the places they had been to. They didn't know who they were dealing with, drug dealers, illegal computer chip traders, hackers, stupid teenagers who think it's funny to make death threats over the phone.

"Well, here you are, I will come back when you call me, and if you don't call in over two hours, than come looking for you," He said to Amanda.

"You got it Jinks," She said handing Abby her prized machine gun.

"Well, I guess until before Abby and Beauty tell us the cost is clear, you'll be alone Kayla," Sakura told her.

Kayla tried to pretend like she wasn't scared.

Sasuke kicked open the doors for them. The two gunners ran in looking around corners she had to hold her machine gun in her arm, _'It looks clear' _Abby said in sign language,

'_It always does' Beauty_ sign language back.

Abby turned around, natural instinct, "Oh my god…" she said her eyes wider than ever.

"What's taking them so long?" Sasuke said "They were supposed to tell us if the coast is clear" he looked thru the door.

"What if it wasn't clear?" Sakura said worried. They started hearing gun shots that definitely meant the coast was not clear.

They ran in to go assist the other two, when they heard a scream.

They looked around the room aw struck. There was what looked like about a thousand ninjas. And over at the opposite of the room was Abby on her knees grasping her stomach in pain. Blood dripped down her arms, in her stomach was a shot (The kind at the doctor's) "What happened!" Sasuke said running over to her.

"Idiot! ...Get…out of...here," she said.

Sasuke refused to leave her behind. "When I learned some of the military skills I learned never leave someone behind," he said.

"But why are all those ninjas just sitting there staring at us?" He said, he obviously knew the answer, and it seemed to hit Sakura.

"They're clones!" she said and then looked at Abby, "Abby what was in that needle?" she asked. Abby looked at her and snickered.

"Poison." She said simply "All these ninjas were just a distraction, to get the vile into me, thinking I was their target."

"But wait where's Beauty, how did the vile get to you, and what do you mean by real target!" Sakura said confused.

When outside and sitting down, Abby explained what happened? "You see, they used an art of ninjitsu that I've never seen before," she said grasping her stomach "They sent a weird vapor into Beauty, they controlled her to stab me in the stomach, and this guy came, he was on a really stupid business suit when, he saw who I was, he said that they had made a mistake, that I wasn't her," she stopped and looked at Amanda "That I wasn't Amanda." Everyone looked at her she didn't look the least surprised. "Well anyways he took her with him." She finished, afterwards she started to cough up blood.

"Why are we just sitting here! We gotta get Abby to a doctor! I don't know why we stated here, with her injured in the first place!" Sakura yelled. Amanda could do nothing but stare at the ground; all she could think was that it was her fault.

"How is she?" Amanda asked Kayla as she came out of the infirmary.

"Well they found a cure and," before she could finish there was another crash, Amanda had been hearing crashes on and off the entire time. "Well Abby says she's better but the doctor said she needs her rest…" Amanda went in to see what was going on as she entered a needle flew past her head. Some people were trying to keep Abby in her hospital bed, but she tried to struggle free. "Le' me go! I'm fine! I wanna get that jerk! He almost killed me!" They eventfully calmed her down that is with the help of some calming pills usually used at insane asylums.

"They got me this time…" Abby said crossing her arms.

"Abby do you want to know about the guy who almost got you killed?" she asked quietly.

"Uh ya sure give me his phone number, I'll find him and take my revenge."

Amanda took that as a yes "He's the brother of Dejavu, but he's not like Dejavu," she said only stopping to see Abby's expression, she was aw struck "The idiot who does the same thing every single time!" she asked quickly.

"Ya, but this guys good, he can manipulate people at any time he wants, It's a terrible power, as you witnessed," she said. The memory came back to her, seeing the vapor go down her throat, going to see if she was OK being stabbed in the stomach by a friend.

"So, how do we find?" Abby asked, looking at her machine gun, it was on a table, and not loaded.

"I…have no idea…" Amanda said. "But I know how we can find out."

"How?" Abby asked, Amanda smiled.

"Why, we take a little visit to his brother, after all the idiot lives across the street from FBI headquarters."


	3. Black Cat charcaters?

With a little _persuasion _the doctors let Abby out early. So Troy, Abby, Heppokomaru, and Amanda leading they walked over to Dejavu's house. "All right guys when we knock on the door then a trap door should open under our feet, and he should have us over a pit of alligators, or fire or he might be creative for once, and try something else." So Amanda knocked on the door, and- nothing. "Huh?" They all said at the same time, but in front of them the door slowly opened and- "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAA CLOOOWWWWNNN!" When the door opened, a jack in the box came out with a note on it, Heppokomaru stood up and slowly took the note, he read the note to himself and the others wondered what it said, they saw a second piece of paper behind it, he looked at the second paper, and after that he looked like he might kill someone. Troy picked up the paper and gasped, he handed it to Abby and Amanda. It was Beauty she seemed badly injured.

"Wait up Heppokomaru!" They all said running to catch up. "We have no idea where this is!"

Abby got out the weird computer that was ahead of its time, and then did something extremely weird, she hooked a wire from the computer into her wrist and closed her eyes. "What is she doing?" Heppokomaru asked watching.

Troy answered this, "The computer reads her mind, she thinks of the place, it searches, and then when it's found it kind of installs it in her head, this process is dangerous; the computer could take over a person's mind completely or give a whole bunch of directions and shut down their brain and kill them, but Abby's an idiot so she continues to use."

"Guys it's to blurry, I need some help," she said taking off her sunglasses and rubbing her eyes. Amanda and Troy also plugged their wrists in, after a lot of arguing from Troy about it.

After a few minutes, which seemed like and hour to Heppokomaru, they all opened their eyes.

"Did you guys find it?" He asked anxious.

"This does not compute…" Troy said quietly.

"OH NO!" Heppokomaru yelled "IT TOOK OVER HIS MIND!"

The three started laughing "He fell for it!" Troy said and laughing even harder when he saw how angry Heppokomaru, after a bit he finally said rolling his eyes, "Guys this isn't the time to mess around did you find the information?"

"Oh ya! There was only one route!" Abby said happily.

"Well let's get the others and go!" He said, but Amanda grabbed his arm. "No Heppokomaru, the four of us are the only ones going," she said seriously. He didn't get it.

"Why! He's a dangerous person! Were gonna need some help!"

The three middle schoole kids looked upset. "Look, I can't put any of my other agents in danger, not after what happened," Amanda was clenching her fists and seemed to be on the verge to crying or hurting someone, "We were the only three left…"

He was curious by their reaction, "What happened?"

"This FBI headquarters used to have a lot of member, but then one day somebody, somehow, broke in and they had outnumbered and out skilled them, but the three of us survived." Amanda explained.

"We were barely alive when Kakashi sensei found us though," Abby said looking at her hands as if the scars were still there.

"Ya I guess we owe our lives to him…" Troy said.

"Well isn't that one of the reasons people join?" Heppokomaru said "To put their lives in danger, for the FBI?" This sounded like one of those speeches you hear that changes lives, except it was shorter, he said more but Amanda interrupted.

"Wait guys! Why are we just standing here? We should be out there, beating that guy!" They all agreed, they got their guns and, well kind of took the limo… without the driver…

"I've always wanted to drive one of these!" Heppokomaru said putting the limo driver hat on and grabbing the weal.

Heppokomaru is old enough to get a drivers license and the other three FBI members understand why he didn't. There wasn't any destruction…well to the city…he drove crazily; they were being knocked into the windows…repeatedly. He couldn't hear what the directions were so he just hit the brake and Troy flew into the front seat. "OK now I'll be able to tell what the directions are, hey wait where's Abby?"

"She flew out the window while you were enjoying yourself," Troy said looking at him with lots of hate. The door to the front opened and Abby grabbed Heppokomaru by the shoulder and threw him into the back seat. "Amanda you can drive," she said angrily.

"All right," she said mildly happy, getting to drive.

All the way there Abby didn't speak to Heppokomaru, she just crossed her arms and had one leg over her other and stared at him with a menacing glare, and he didn't like the fact that she had a gun next to her.

"Were herrree!" Troy said the elongated word annoyed everyone. They stared at their destination.

"Is this right?"

"Did we get the right directions?"

"This can't be it…"

They were standing before a mansion, it had two huge statues of dragons that seemed to be made of marble, in the front, and Amanda referred to them as 'reminding her of home'.

"Well…come on let's brake an entry!" Abby said stepping forward.

They bashed into the house all standing in sort of a video game pose. A butler walked up and looked at them.

"Ah, you must be the party that the Sir was talking about, Ms. Amanda, Mr. Troy, Ms. Abby, and, you must be the girl's boyfriend, Mr. Heppokomaru."

They all almost dropped their guns. Party? Calling them by 'Mr.' and 'Ms'. And- "What the heck do you mean by 'the girls boyfriend'?" Heppokomaru said confused.

"Oh should I say, the Sirs 'puppet'" The butler said with an evil smile. Heppokomaru grabbed the butler by the collar and pulled him to where they were eye to eye.

"Where is she!" He said violently.

"Please, no need for violence!" Said a voice from the background. There was an old guy standing there, he was an enemy of Train, Or _The Black Cat. _He was believed to have gone insane, but he still had plans, he had gotten his data back on making humans into weapons, and escaped, got back his fortune, and had plans for the three teens in front of him. He had his hand on the shoulder of Beauty.

"I know who that is…" Troy said Abby seemed to know to.

"Train told us all about him…" She said.

"Well then since you two already know me then I just have to introduce myself to the other two, I am Sir. Powner." The villain introduced.

"Liar! You're really-"Abby said and stopped "What's his name again?" Troy just shrugged.

"Well then down to business, wont you come sit with me?"

They had no choice but to fallow him, after all he had their friend with him. They sat in the fancy living room, keeping their distance from him. He smiled at them. "Well I see you all have an interest in weapons," he said pointing at the guns "Wouldn't you love it if you could just pull a gun out without having to carry one around? You would have it built strait in you arm, and be able to command it to be there at any time, and it wouldn't just be a gun; it could be a sword, a gun, anything! You two seem to know a lot about me, but don't worry I'm not the one with the powers, he's just an old college."

"You're sick…" Troy said clenching his teeth, Abby nodded in agreement. Heppokomaru and Amanda were confused.

"So what's your point?" Heppokomaru said. Abby and Troy grabbed Amanda's and Heppokomaru's arms. "We need to talk to them."

They explained everything to the other two, the human weapons, him trying to use a child for his studies.

"Wait guys," Amanda said "Beauty hasn't said anything the entire time… do you think-?" She stopped because Heppokomaru ran out of the room. They ran after him. "What did you do!" He yelled his gun at the guys head. Heppokomaru didn't notice that Sir was pulling out a needle.

"Watch out!" Abby jumped knocking Heppokomaru out of the way of the needle. He tried to stab the nearest kid, Troy quickly moved to the side, and tried to kick him on the shin, but the old guy was fast, he seemed to be trying to stab Troy the most, Amanda jumped on the couch and dropped kicked him on the head the needle was stuck into the sole of her shoe she didn't notice and tried to step down, this time Troy's kick worked, except on Amanda, he pulled the needle out of her shoe and noticed her glare. "Sorry…" They didn't notice that both Heppokomaru and Abby were knocked out, and 'Sir' was slowly pulling out another needle, he started to move towards the other two and- "OOOOOWWWWW!" He screamed in pain, it seemed Beauty was out of her trance, she started crushing his hand under her shoe.

"Your back to you senses, good." Troy said he sounded kind of sarcastic.

Sir wasn't too happy when he saw five angry teens standing above him. He shouldn't be.


	4. Drunken manners arnt the best

"Yay! We get another mission!" Abby yelled happily.

"Why are you so happy? We could die if we run out of the vile!" Sakura said getting in the limo after Abby.

"I know! We've been so busy that I've had barely any time to sleep and had to drink large amounts of coffee!" Abby said lying back, Sakura could have sworn right before she saw her eye twitch.

"Can't keep 'er sanity for three seconds," Troy said taking a bite out of some beef jerky he brought.

"So where to?" Said the driver. Abby, Troy and, Amanda hoped up to the front to check if this guy was the real driver and not Heppokomaru, he was.

"Its an old wear house off near cherry street," Amanda said and then saw the surprised look on Troy, Abby, Heppokomaru, Beauty, Don Patch, and Sakura's faces. "What's up with you guys?"

"That's where we go to all our raves!" Don Patch blurted out.

"DON PATCH!" They all yelled.

"Raves?" She asked angrily. Sakura punched Don Patch. "We'll discuss this on the way back from the mission, you six…" Amanda said.

Everyone was silent for a while

. But at the warehouse, there was a lot of laughing. "Wait till they get a whiff of this…" said a psychopathic voice, he started laughing manically while pouring _SakeJapanese wine _into a fog machine.

"Ha we win again!" They had gotten bored so they started playing the jump-across-the-limo- game again, this time it was girls against boys.

"You girls only won 'cause you're distracting!" Heppokomaru blurted without thinking.

. "How are we distracting, hmm?" Beauty asked kneeling towards him.

"Um…uh…" He realized what he said and covered his mouth, all the girls started laughing. Sasuke got up, blushing like Heppokomaru, and pointed at them. "We challenge you guys to a re-match!"

"All right," Abby said, a weird look in her eyes, Kayla nodded.

Just as they were getting ready to start the limo came to a sudden halt. They all flew ff of the seat and their heads all hit in the middle.

"Were here," The limo driver said opening the door and saw Heppokomaru, Beauty, Sasuke, Sakura, Abby, Kayla, Troy, and Don Patch knocked half unconscious on the floor.

"Ummm…" He said, they all got off the floor and hoped out of the limo.

"Um, ya, same as usual pick us up in about an hour Ralf…" Amanda said.

They all entered the building, letting the two gunslingers go first.  
Just as they started walking forward the door slammed shut behind everyone. Sasuke tried to open the door, but failed.

"Well it seems were locked in," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to everyone. They all started wondering what they were supposed to do; they noticed that there was fog on the ground. They all backed up to a circle, soon the entire room was full of fog; Sasuke had the huge collar of his shirt, so his mouth was covered. Heppokomaru covered his mouth while everyone else just looked around.

"What is this stuff?" Heppokomaru asked Sasuke, he saw that everyone was covered by the fog, so he didn't know where they were.

"Heeheehee" He heard someone giggling, soon the fog showed Abby, she had her gun in her hand and was giggling. "Hahhahhaaha!" She started laughing really hard, and then noticed the others. "Oh, hi guys whaz up?" She walked towards them in a _drunken _manner. Heppokomaru caught her as she started to fall. "Are you okay!" He said to her. To his surprise she reached up and hugged him…

"You're the greatest!" She said in a weird voice. He couldn't stop blushing, Abby was like a _sister _to him, and she had told him that he was like a big brother to her that was actually what she called him-Big Brother.

"I think I know what this is" Sasuke said. "It's Sake, look how thick this fog is" Just after a bullet flew in front of Abby. It was Beauty trying to shoot her. "Get your hands off of him," she said angrily.

Abby stood up with her gun "You're just jealous cause you know he's too good for you," She said smiling evilly.

"Ya right! Stay away from him!" She was obviously effected to.

Heppokomaru was surprised by what was going on, Abby and Beauty were fighting over him-This was every teenage boy's dream. He knew though they both had guns so he had to stop them. He stood up and said. "Now, now you guys have been affected by the fog, so jus-" he was cut off.

Beauty grabbed his arm, making him blush, and yelled pointing at Abby "Tell _her _you like me waay more than her!"

Abby grabbed Heppokomaru's other arm and said "In your dreams!"

"Sasuke! A little help here!" Then he noticed that he hadn't had his mouth for awhile and he wasn't drunk. _'I must be immune…" _he thought.

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" They both yelled.

"This can all be settled fairly," Sakura said pulling both their arms off of Heppokomaru, her voice also sounding weird.

"I get Heppokomaru and both of you get different boyfriends!" She said hugging him. _'Will it ever end?" _He thought.

Sasuke actually felt serge of jealousy go thru him and went over to Heppokomaru and whispered "OK _now _I'll help you…"

He was thinking of a plan when he felt someone _dropkicked _his head. He looked over, it was Amanda; she had jumped on his head and was now sitting on his back. "You're an idiot, admit it," she said drunkly.

"GO AMANDA!YOU TELL HIM!" Troy and Kayla yelled at the same time and (Troy's gonna hate me for this) they were both dressed like cheerleaders.

Kayla pulled out a megaphone and said thru it "_Abby, Beauty, and Sakura battling for Heppokomaru's heart! Who will win!" _

Troy took the megaphone, _"Our host Don Patch will help!"_

Heppokomaru realized that they were automatically on a game show stage instead of the warehouse. He yelled "How the heck did we get here!"

Troy and Kayla were fight over the microphone in the back.

"All right would the contestants take their places!" Said Don Patch he talking like a girl had purple hair and glasses. Abby, Beauty, and Sakura were all on the stage and were in dresses. Heppokomaru was next to Don Patch.

'_OK there's no fog around, so they should become sober soon…"_

"Would you three introduce yourselves and say why you think this lucky boy should be with you?" He said.

Abby stood up. "Hi, I'm Abby! I'm in the seventh grade, but I'm in the FBI. I love dressing in black, going to comic book stores and swimming! We've had a close relationship for a while!" Some people clapped and others cheered.

"Well Abby, you seem like an extraordinary person, not very much on why you should be with him, and not to mention your four years younger than him"

Next, Beauty stood up "Hello my name is Beauty! I'm a gunslinger in the FBI, and I'm fourteen, I've been around Hep-kun the longest and I…um…haven't had the courage to admit my true feeling for him…" She said blushing. Heppokomaru felt his entire face go extremely red. Some of the people said 'Aaaawwwww'. Troy and Kayla were still fighting over the microphone, and he stopped to make a fake barfing sound.

"Well, it seemed you got a lot from the audience, but this time it's quite the opposite you didn't say enough on yourself…" He said.

Next up was Sakura, she had a smug look on her face, "Hey everyone I'm Sakura! I'm a ninja! I love going to the beach and everything another person wants to do, you name it! I have been ignored by the guy I liked for awhile, he's so cruel," she shot a glance at Sasuke and made a sniffling sound "But then I realized that he wasn't for me! Heppookomaru is soo much nicer, and so much cuter!" she said smiling and sitting down.

"Well that was great! You did absolutely wonderful! But I'm not the one deciding!" He said, the audience looked around confused. "Instead these friends of mine will!" A couple of people walked in: Hei and Kurama (YuYu Hakasho), Yugi and Jonouchi (Yugioh), Luffy and Nami (One Piece), and Takun and Haruko (FLCL), they all took their seats.

"Well we've been listening to everyone and what they said and we decided," Hei said his arms crossed and all of his fan girls on the verge of fainting.

"Ya and the losers…" Haruko said at first calm "WILL GET A TASTE OF MY GUITAR!" She had pulled out her guitar and started climbing on the table.

Tukun grabbed her arm and said "No Haruko, no guitar…"

She sunk into the back of her seat whining.

The deciders were talking to each other for a while, Heppokomaru looked at the other three to go sober, they all three still had the blush above their nose, which meant they were still drunk…

"We've come to decision!" Nami said "The winner is…"

**Find out in the next chapter! Who will win? How are they still drunk? Who was the person who put the sake in the fog machine? How are they at a game show? How is Heppokomaru immune to the fog? Why am I asking you so many questions? We may never know that!**


	5. commetition is over

"The winner is…" Nami said. Everyone held their breaths as she said it.

All of a sudden a hole appeared under all the FBI members' seats.

"Oops," Don Patch. They all fell from the _roof _of the warehouse onto the floor. The fog had cleared away; it must have been a special type of Sake, because they started to clear up immediately.

"WHY AM I IN A FREAKIN CHEER LEADER UNIFORM!" Troy yelled. Kayla looked at her matching cheer leader uniform and shrugged.

Everyone went into the limo, really shaken. Heppokomaru looked at Beauty from across the limo, he remembered at the game show her saying she wasn't brave enough to admit her true feelings to him. He wondered.

'_Was it the Sake?...Or does she really…' _He shook his head and looked out the window. The next surprise for the FBI members was waiting for them back at home. It was going to be especially a surprise for Sasuke, Beauty, and Kakashi.

"Ah finally home!" Abby said stretching her arm. She threw herself on the couch, and said "I just wanna get some…sleep?" She realized that she had the back of her head on someone's lap, she looked up and fell off the couch.

Sasuke gasped and said "Itachi!" It was Sasuke's big brother, Itachi. Abby sat up off the ground, "Um so you're…Sasuke's big bro?" she said, slightly blushing from lying on his lap, "He's said a lot about you…" It was actually a lot of mean things about him; he always talked about Itachi with disgust.

"He has, has he?" He said quietly looking at his brother. He walked towards them. They all actually slightly backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Why, I've been assigned to this FBI, it's nice to meet all your little friends…" He said, but they all noticed that he seemed to be taking an interest in Beauty.

Kakashi walked in with files he dropped them looking at Itachi.

"Well hello Kakashi, it's been awhile…" he said.

Kakashi just glared, there was a girl he likes, Rosela was her name, she was a fox demon, and he actually stole books from her. The problem was though she likes Itachi a lot more. He glared at him. "Have you seen Rosela?"

"Not lately…" he said simply. Sasuke couldn't believe he was asking so polite …he could see that all his friends could see the darkness inside of him, they all held still, with their eyes wide. Itachi walked over to them, he walked past Sasuke and took Beauty's hand and kissed it "I'm hoping to get to know you better…" He said and then left the room.

Sasuke went up to her and said in a whisper "Look my brothers a dangerous person and he has seemed to have taken an interest in you, I know him the best so I'll do my best to keep him away from you, understand?"

It seemed more like an order; she just nodded.

After a minute Abby said "Whew hot evil dude, you often only see that in anime and movies" Everyone gave her a weird look. "What just saying!" She said.

That night, Abby and Heppokomaru had trouble sleeping because Itachi's room was in between their rooms. Abby got up to get some water, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being fallowed. She filled a plastic cup full of water and was about to drink it when she felt someone grab her by her waist, she dropped the cup, and the water splashed on her feet.

"I know my brother has told you all terrible things about me," Abby heard this and knew it was Itachi, he brought her closer "But I'll tell you right here and now, that you have nothing to fear, I'm just here to help…"

Abby heard the click of a gun, "Itachi, sneaking up on a person and grabbing them in the middle of the night, is considered harassment and I have the right to shoot you so I suggest you let her go…" It was Kayla.

Itachi took his hands off of her "I can promise you I meant her no harm, I just wanted to reassure her that I'm a safe person," He said.

"You're not doing a very good job of it," Sasuke said coming out of a corner.

Itachi left the room, soon so did Sasuke.

"You okay?" Kayla asked Abby

"Ya, It's just he…whew…" She put her head on the table.

"Ya Itachi's an interesting guy, huh?" said a voice. Out of the shadows came a girl with long brown hair, and…fox ears.

"Rosela!" Abby said happily "What are you doing here!"

"Ssshhh! Your gonna wake up Kakashi! I'm here to get my books back and," she glanced towards the door "I heard Itachi was hear, that was some weird run in ya had," she said.

"Ya now that was weird…" she said. "Oh do you need to know how to get to where Kakashi puts his books?"

"Naw, since their my books I'll find them by scent, you two should get some sleep." Rosela said.

"Scent?" Abby and Kayla said at the same time.


	6. vacation

"Vacation!" Everyone said at the same time.

"That's right, were going to America!" Amanda said smiling.

"That's mine, Troy, Amanda's, and Abby's home land!" Kayla said.

"Really, so how long has it been since you've visited America?" Heppokomaru asked. They all looked at each other, and thought for awhile.

"About three years," Troy said.

"THREE YEARS!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Geeze quit freaking out, it's not that long..."

Itachi walked in and sat on the couch next to Beauty putting his arm over her (Guy takes things _way _to fast) "It's only my first day here and it says that I'm going with you guys" He said looking at a paper talking casually,  
"Is this right?" He asked Amanda.

"Yes it is," she said sounding a little bit dissatisfied "Oh and don't forget your disguises," She said.

"Ah yes disguises, one of the funest parts of leaving the FBI!" Abby said.

"Um, disguise?" Heppokomaru said.

"Ya disguises," They all said at the same time.

"You don't know?" Amanda asked, he shook his head, "Geese Heppokomaru, Itachi's only been here one day and he even knows!" Everyone laughed, Sasuke was a little annoyed by Itachi snickering, "Every time we leave the FBI to do something other than missions we get disguises, now everyone get theirs and I will describe other details," she said.

"Don't worry Heppokomaru! After I'm done changing I'll help you!" Abby said.

"Don't dress him up all in your Goth style!" Troy said, Kayla laughed at this.

"IT'S NOT GOTH!" Abby yelled.

When he met up with Abby for his disguise, he saw what they were talking about. Abby was wearing a long haired wig with a skull pin in it, a shirt that was sort of designed like a Chinese one except red and black and instead of flowers, it was again skulls and it showed her stomach, her skirt was plaid black and red, the type you see at Hot Topic, and she had boots.

"All right here we are!" She said. His outfit was a gray shirt, jeans, and a cap which made his super spiky hair look less spiky. "Perfect!" She said.

Kayla walked up and looked at his outfit and then looked at Abby angrily.

"What?" Abby asked confused. Kayla pointed at his hat. She turned it to the side of his head

"Seriously Abby," she said walking away shaking her head.

Amanda was wearing a short sleeved shirt with sharks on it, her wig was short hair, and she had jeans, fake glasses, and was wearing contact lences to make her eyes look green.

Kayla had long bubble gum pink wig in pigtails; she had a tank top over a short sleeved shirt, and a jean skirt. She had contact lenses that made her eyes look blue.

Troy's hair was spiked and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans, he had put in blue contacts.

Beauty had a long purple hair and long sleeves and jeans, and had green contact lenses.

"Hey where are the others?" Heppokomaru asked.

"They're going on a different plane, which reminds me Kayla you're supposed to be with them," Amanda said. Kayla said Goodbye and ran out the door.

"Well we should also get going," Amanda said to the others, they all cheered.

It was a long trip to the air port, there was some argument about raking the limo, Amanda said it attracted to much attention, Abby said that they go on missions in it all the time, Amanda said they shouldn't, Abby said she just wanted to ruin their happiness, Amanda said yes she did, but in the end they took the limo.

"Come on it'll look so cool they'll think were movie or rock stars!" Abby said.

"They would probably think you're an emo singer, if they thought we were a bunch of stars," Amanda said smugly, the others laughed while Abby sat back in her chair angrily crossing her arms.

On the way they played cards because they're wasn't enough players to jump across the limo game. They didn't know, though that Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke had put themselves in the trunk.

"Um, Don Patch why are we in the trunk?" Tokoro asked.

"Because I want to prove to the boss, that we can be upgraded to spies!"

"But Don Patch…I hate to break it to ya but…spies are lower ranks than us"

Don Patch looked up at the roof of the trunk and yelled "DARN IT!"

Abby looked out the back window. "What's wrong Abby?" Troy asked.

"I don't know I just have a feeling something we all forgot is right here with us all…" she said her eyes gleaming.

They were all surprised to find their two friends arguing in the trunk.

They noticed as they left the parking lot to give the airport their tickets they were being stared at. "See I told ya," Abby whispered.

There was some trouble at the counter; they actually double checked their bags. "Gees that was annoying!" Troy said as they loaded their bags in the plane. Amanda looked around the plane to make sure everyone was there and in their correct places. She sat back in her chair.

A waitress for the plane walked by that Amanda could have sworn she knew.

The lady turned around and Amanda thought she was gonna fall over: It was Itachi! "May I please speak to you?" He asked in a women's voice. She looked at him he was in the full uniform: The light blue vest, red tie, the high-heeled shoes, even the light blue mini skirt…

"Uh, sure…" she said. She fallowed Itachi to the employee's part of the plane; she could here a couple of the members snicker quietly.

"OK what the hell Itachi!" Amanda said looking at the outfit.

"OK I really needed to talk to you, and were all supposed to be separated, so the employers room was empty on the other side of the plane so I changed into it so I could tell you some really important information!" He said smiling as he talked.

"Ya, but why a _women's _uniform?" She asked.

Itachi was silent for a second and then shrugged, "OK now, there's a guy on the part I'm on that's really suspicious, then I looked at the fellow waitresses, and they had walkie talkies with them and whenever he would talk, they would use the walkie talkies! And for another thing they all seem to glance over to you guys, or us! Either that's just a couincadace, or they knew we were all on the plane, or they plan to hold everyone hostage on the plane or none of this is really what I think it is" He finished with a deep breath from all the talking.

Amanda took a minute to sort everything out after hearing him say 'looked at my fellow waitresses'. "Well I'll keep a look out if I know my FBI members they have a gun somewhere on this plane," she said.

The plane ride seemed normal enough, she hadn't told the others about the chat she had with Itachi, no matter how much Abby, Troy, and Don Patch begged to be told. It was a few hour long plane ride so eventually a couple of the members fell to sleep. Amanda couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. "Damn that Itachi…"

She was about asleep when she saw a waitress nod to a guy on the plane, him nod back, and it continue like that. One of the waitresses took out a megaphone. "OK EVERYONE AWAKE!" She said into it.

Everyone did, they awoke startled to the megaphone.

"WERE HOLDING UP THIS PLANE SO NO ONE MOVE!" A couple of them pulled out guns. Amanda looked at the others, this could make her feel better or worse, they were all smiling.

They stood up and pulled out _their _guns. "Your not the only one's with guns on this plane, and I can promise you that we have better aim," Troy said smiling. Abby nodded to Troy and he nodded back.

Abby jumped to their bags and pulled the down, the waitresses started shooting at her, she jumped where there wasn't people so the wouldn't get shot. She pulled a rope out of her bag; she threw the other end to Troy. He started to run around the waitresses while Abby did the same except on the walls tying them. They still had their gun, but not for long, Heppokomaru and Beauty both started dropkicking and punching the guns out of their hands.

When they had the rope completely around them Abby flipped off the wall, and Troy put the rope in a knot.

They were extremely confused. They were famous villains, even on the wanted list, and they were beaten by a bunch of teens… The plane had to be stopped in the next air port so that the thieves could be arrested. The four were heroes for the people on the plane, so they had to undergo lots of questions, and photographs. Amanda just watched. "Why didn't you take pictures with us?" Abby asked as they all walked to the hotel, the plane had been postponed till the next day.

"You guys are the real heroes, I just stood back and watched," Amanda said quietly.

"Oh come on you're the team captain! You had to say something!" Troy said.

"Naw I just wanted to watch, you seemed to be really enjoying yourself," Amanda said, looking over to the other three.

"Ya well were not camera shy, like Troy," Abby said.

"Shut Up!" He yelled. Troy had hid from the cameras the entire time.

The rest of the team came running up. "That was so cool! Sakura said running to them with the others behind her.

"I told ya there was something weird!" Itachi said grinning.

"Um one question Itachi," Amanda said.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Why are you still wearing the airport waitress uniform?" She asked.

He was still was wearing the blue vest, blue mini skirt, red tie with a white shirt behind it…


	7. This picture should be on the internet

The next day they all wore the same wigs and stuff, but they had to wear sunglasses and hats so that no one would recognize them. They could all finally go to America. They arrived at the airport and Don Patch noticed a place that said 'Drinks'. "Oooo lets get some drinks!" He said.

Everyone fallowed him in, but Amanda had a bad feeling about the place.

The guy at the counter handed Abby a drink "Here ya go miss"

"Um Abby," Amanda said as she picked it up. "That's a cocktail…"

"And?" She asked about to drink some.

"It's liquor," she said.

"Anndddd?" Troy asked this time, he had a margarita.

"Whatever, I'm not sticking around for this," she said walking out the door.

Amanda walked to the airport bar eating ice cream and saw Heppokomaru and Abby sitting at the counter, they had rings on their fingers.

"Um, guys what's with the rings?" she asked.

"They got married!" Don Patch said holding up a video "I got it recorded!"

Amanda watched the video on the bar T.V and realized they were married, and never realized that Don Patch was a qualified priest.

Amanda walked over to the new married couple. "Abby meet your new husband; Heppokomaru meet your new wife," They looked at each other, and screamed…

Out side the bar after everyone was sober; Don Patch and Abby were trying to destroy the ring. Abby jumped on it.

"It's still not damaged!" She said. Don Patch threw it at the wall repeatedly.

"That's not working…I've got an idea," He said and at that he pulled out a flame thrower and started torching it. "It didn't work!"

Troy and Itachi were laughing in their minds about their panicking.

Beauty picked up the ring and threw it at the window so hard it broke and flew into the water. "I never want to see that stupid ring again…"

"I hope it gets eaten by sharks!" Abby said.  
At the hotel Heppokomaru still had a hangover…Amanda did all the reservations because everyone else was running around the hotel; they were mostly running around because it was a five star hotel. After they would do their packing they planned on going out to the pool, but first they had to meet Sasuke and the others on the fifth floor.

"OK I'll tell you your roommates," Amanda said. "Heppokomaru you'll be staying with Don Patch." She said and before she continued he interrupted.

"Wait! Why do I have to stay with Don Patch!"

"If you don't want to," she said "Then you'll be with this guy to," she said pushing Tokoro over to him. He started screaming, but Amanda continued.

"Itachi and Sasuke since your brothers, you'll be staying together," Itachi and Sasuke shot each other 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep-looks' "Oh Alex and Kakashi also, it's a pretty big room, she said, and the brothers gave each other a new look the 'you-escaped-death-this-time' look. "Abby, Sakura, and Beauty, you will be staying together," she knew there would be more complaining so she continued quickly "Troy you'll be staying with Naruto," "And, Kayla, me, and a new member, Ressal, will have our own rooms." She finished.

"Wait why do we have to have to share rooms and you guys get your own rooms?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Because you do," she said and walked over to Kakashi "Now about the stone"

Heppokomaru was still screaming, and Abby was trying to listen but couldn't hear over his screaming, "Heppokomaru shut up! I think Amanda's saying something important!"

"You don't have to share a room with Don Patch!" He said angrily throwing Don Patch who had started hugging him.

"I have to share a room with your two girly girlfriends!" She said.

"What did you say!" They both yelled at the same time.

"OK were going to the pool now, so un-pack quickly," Amanda said.

"YAY!" Abby said she grabbed the arms of anyone going the same way and started running so fast you could see smoke.

Since most of the male members are teenagers you know what their thinking about when their going to the pool with a couple of girls…

When they got to the pool Abby looked around "Hey where's my brother?"

"He went out to town with Ressal and Kayla," Sasuke said.

Troy, Amanda, and Abby screamed "WHAT!" They had their reasons.

"Well let's stop sitting around and swim!" Abby said cannon balling in the water, Naruto fallowed then Sasuke, Sakura, Troy, Heppokomaru, and Amanda. All of them jumping in made a huge splash and waves. Naruto saw that Beauty hadn't gone in. He smirked to himself.

'I don't really want to go in…" she thought. Naruto snuck behind her and picked her up all of a sudden. He jumped in the water with her. He laughed and said "See isn't the water great!" Heppokomaru saw what he did and swam over and hit him in the head so hard everyone else could probably feel it. Abby and Troy dunked Itachi's head under the water while he was distracted by something, he didn't take this as a joke; he chased after them.

Naruto made some shadow clones and tried t pull Kakashi into the pool, but he didn't budge, "Come on Kakashi stop being such a spoil sport!" he yelled.

They all once again jumped in at the same time, and the splash was even bigger this time since they all had been in the pool for so long. They had been in the pool for about five hours, for that time they all forgot who they were, FBI members, some would say their just a bunch of tools. But they're not, they're normal kids, who deep deep, deep deep, deep deep, down inside just want to be normal kids, for now that's what they could be…for now.

After they were done swimming they were gasping for air because of swimming. Ya know how after you get out of the pool you feel like you've run the mile? They felt like they ran two miles… Abby told everyone to come to the room she was in at 4:00 because she was going to cook dinner.

"It's going to be delicious!" She said holding up a stirring spoon.

Don Patch was being annoying so Amanda started tying him to a poll, this made Heppokomaru very happy. "What are you doing?" Abby asked when she left the kitchen she was in a short flower dress that moms in old movies wore, and a heart apron. They all stared at her. Amanda's eye twitched.

"Abby, are you okay?" She asked, as Abby walked back in the kitchen.

"Amanda could you hand me the lobster?" She called out of the kitchen. Amanda and Heppokomaru looked down at Don Patch and smiled.

Amanda handed Don Patch to Abby, "Thanks," She went back and sat down on the couch happily. They were all chatting, and Kakashi was reading his book again, when the door busted open. It was Rosela. "Kakashi I want my book back!" she yelled getting ready to tackle Kakashi, but he ran away blushing and laughing. Abby got annoyed by them running around in circles yelling.

Soon after Kakashi and Rosela were tied to two different chairs.

"I just want my book back!" Rosela yelled glaring at Kakashi.

"Now no more flirting," she said "and that means you!" she said pointing at the others with the stirring spoon. Amanda got up walked over to the pot Don Patch was in, she grabbed the poll and started stirring him around in the pot, "Stirring in the pot with Don Patch!" she sang…yes sang…

"OK that's just creepy," Sasuke said. Alex and Kayla showed up a few minutes afterwards, they looked like they had just got off a roller coaster. Alex was laughing spinning in circles and Kayla grabbed the wall almost falling. "Ressal is an awesome driver!" he said happily.

"Dinners done!" Abby called. Surprisingly there was a dinner table.

Don Patch was on a plate with the pole still attached barely alive.

"Yay chicken!" Alex said looking down at Don Patch he looked for a minute "Whhhhaaaaaa that's not chicken!" he said tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls. After dinner everyone went to their rooms, Heppokomaru couldn't believe that Don Patch got up and untied himself…

Abby was in her pajamas jumping on her bed talking about useless stuff when she got there, "We can watch movies, and eat popcorn, and I'll eat way to much and be in the bathroom all night puking oh and…" She just kept rambling on about useless stuff and after an hour of her talking about a show on Toonami called Bobobo(?)they couldn't take anymore, Sakura started throwing shurikans at her, but they missed every time.

"How could it miss every single fricken time!" she yelled, Abby didn't know what was going on. Sasuke and Heppokomaru walked in, "Abby again," Heppokomaru muttered, they grabbed her by the underarm, dragged her to the window and threw her out. A few seconds later, Kakashi walked up and handed Heppokomaru and Sasuke…Abby…just as they were leaving

"I think this belongs to you," he said and then ran off before they could say anything. Abby once again jumped on the bed talking about random stuff and realized how annoyed they looked, she stopped jumping and said, "Or we could talk about boys?" she asked resenting it. They looked up at her and then started talking about Sasuke, and Itachi, and Heppokomaru, and Rice, and other guys they met, Abby just listened, although she was confused.

At Heppokomaru's room he was sitting on his bed watching T.V…But where's Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke? Don Patch was in the bathroom with his arms tied behind his back and his mouth covered he let out a little whine.

And Tokoro you ask. Heppokomaru didn't have to take care of him. When they walked in Tokoro put on a set of headphones, walked into the closet and locked himself in. He was dancing around listening to 'Blue Stuff'.

Sasuke, Itachi, Alex, and Kakashi's room. Alex was fallowing Kakashi around asking for his autograph repeatedly. Sasuke was listening to his I-pod lying on his bed, he would glance over to Itachi making sure he wasn't pulling out a shurikan, when he glanced over Itachi was trying on female cloths… He started dialing something on his cell phone.

Back at the other three girls room Beauty's cell phone rang. They all looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Itachi. They all shrieked(I really don't know it's just what people do sometimes)and answered it "Um hi Itachi,"

"Hey, is Abby and Sakura there?" He asked.

"Ya they are!" Beauty answered.

"Well I'm sending you guys a picture," he said. Back at his room he held the cell phone camera in front of him. They got the picture and started laughing so hard that they fell on the ground, "Itachi you psycho!"

"Send it to Amanda!" He said laughing to. Sasuke was once again annoyed by him acting so friendly…

Amanda was reading her book when her cell phone rang she picked it up still staring at the book, "Hello?" she said.

"Amanda look at your screen there's a picture on it!" They said, she looked at the screen and stared for a moment, she couldn't hold it in; she started laughing so hard she has to grab her stomach. "Why did he do that?"

"I'm on the line!" Itachi said, "We've got it on 3 line caller!"

"Oh, Heppokomaru has to see it!" Itachi said, "I'll put it on 4 way caller!" Back at Heppokomaru's room he was listening to music so he didn't hear it.

"He's not answering!" Itachi said to the others.

"Let me try!" Abby said, Beauty handed her the phone. She started punching in numbers, she hacked into his phone. "Got it! Now try calling him!" she said, and hit the volume key. In Heppokomaru's room, the cell phone rang so loudly he fell and hit his head on the dresser. The cell phone fell next to him.

"Hello?" He said still laying on the ground with his head aching.

"HI!" Itachi, Abby, Beauty, Sakura, and Amanda said all at the same time.

"Wha- Why are you all calling at the same time?" He asked getting up.

"We gotta show you this photo!" Sakura said. He looked at the picture of Itachi and fell over like the others and hit his head again. "What the! Ah man Troy and Naruto gotta see this!" He said.

"To the five way calling!" Itachi said.

In Troy and Naruto's room Naruto was jumping up and down on his bed talking about watching movies and eating so much popcorn that Naruto would be in the bathroom all night puking… When Troy heard his cell phone ring he ran over to it and said quietly "Help me!"

"HEY TROY!" They all said at the same time, He was freaked out by all of them being on the phone at the same time. "What is it?" He asked confused.

"You gotta see this picture of Itachi!" Beauty said.

"It looks so funny!" Amanda said.

"What can I say," Itachi said, "Hey what caller are we on now?"

"Is it four?" Sakura asked. "No I think it's five," Abby said.

"Ya it's five," Itachi said.

"Why are you guys on five way call?" Troy asked.

"Just look at your fricken screen!" Amanda said. Troy did afraid of Amanda hurting him and laughed at the picture, and then got a great idea, "Hey Naruto!" he said.

"What?" Naruto said still jumping. Troy showed him the picture and he fell off the bed and hit his head so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks guys, hey I bet Kayla would like it." He said.

"Oh ya! She'd love it!" Abby said.

Kayla was actually trying to call them when a female answering voice said "A five way call is being held at the moment would you like to enter, press 1?" She was a little confused by the fact that five people were calling at the same time, she pressed one and was entered in the conversation.

"KAYLA!" They all said at the same time so loud it knocked her back.

"Why are you all talking at the same time?" she asked.

"Hahaha were on six way call now!" Abby said.

"What?" She said an anime sweat drop on her head.

"Do you want the story?" Troy said.

"You don't even know the story!" Itachi said.

"Ya but you guys do!" Troy said back.

"OK!" Abby said, "Itachi called us and sent us this hilarious picture of himself, and so we called Heppokomaru and he saw the picture…or was it Troy…Oh ya it was Heppokomaru, and so..wait…no we called Amanda and then Heppokomaru! And so he hit his head, and then we called Troy and by then we were on, what was it? Oh ya five way calling, thanks for telling me Sakura I had forgotten, and then we called you and so…ya here we are…talking"

By then everyone was confused. "You just gotta see it!" Itachi said.

Kayla had a cell phone for a while now so she knew to look at the screen, she let out a yelp and fell backwards; she had fainted.

"So what did you think?" Itachi asked and was surprised she didn't answer.

"Uh, Kayla?" Amanda said.

"Hey are you still there?" Abby asked.

They all threw their phones down to go see if Kayla was all right. They were in different parts of the building so they didn't see the other people coming around the corner. BASH! They all fell backwards onto the floor, Itachi pushed down on his skirt so no one would see…um…well back to what I was saying… They were all outside Kayla's room when it happened.

She opened the door and said "What happened and why are you all outside my door?" She asked.

"Oh…you're all right," Abby said.

"Um…well….I guesses I'll see you guys later?" Itachi said.

"Ya see ya" Amanda said. Everyone said their goodnights; after all it was about twelve 'o clock.


	8. Car accident

The next morning everyone woke up later than they planned to, they stayed up late for the picture of Itachi and to talk about it. They all had plans for the next day. Kakashi was gonna rent a car and they were gonna drive around the city. It was gonna be basically a free day, after all they were in Ocean Beach, California.

"Yay! Let's hurry!" Naruto and Abby said at the same time, although practically falling over from exhaustion.

"Calm down, calm down," Kakashi said catching them.

"I can't wait to see what book stores they have!" Amanda said.

"Naruto and I are going for the food places!" Abby said happily.

"Me and Sakura are gonna see what cloths shops they have!" Beauty added.

"Hey what a quincedence, me and Heppokomaru are gonna see that new weapon shop they opened," Sasuke said, they started walking to the parking lot.

"Oh tell me if you find anything!" Troy said.

"Hey do you know where Kayla and Alex are?" Kakashi said looking around.

"Their with Ressal," Heppokomaru said. They all climbed into the car, it was a black van actually. Amanda was in the front, Kakashi driving, Heppokomaru, Don Patch, Itachi, and Abby were in the second seat, third seat was Sasuke, Sakura, Beauty, and Troy. But there was bound to be trouble.

Amanda was reading her book when she heard Heppokomaru yell, "Hey give back my game boy!", She looked in the back and Don Patch and Heppokomaru were fighting over a game boy, at first Abby was just looking out the window, but Don Patch kept elbowing her, "Quit it Don Patch!" She yelled.

Don Patch and Heppokomaru kept fighting, Troy kept yelling at them to be quiet. Abby unbuckled her seat belt to attack Don Patch, and Itachi tried to stop her, but just got kicked in the face.

"Stop you four! Don't make me come back there!" Amanda said angrily.

"He started it!" They all said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Listen to your mother," Kakashi said everyone stopped and looked at him,  
"I mean Amanda, listen to Amanda…" he said quickly.

As they were driving someone was driving right in front of them, Kakashi was dazing off so he didn't notice Amanda yelling at him, and every ones cries of fear. In the car was, Ressal drunk driving in the driver's seat, Alex in the other front seat yelling "Weeeee! Go faster!" and Kayla in the back holding onto the seat trying not to fall forward. Both the cars collided.

Kakashi's car was now upside down, some of the people's seatbelts had ripped so they were now on the roof. Kakashi opened his door and when he did it fell off. He got out of the car to see the damage. In the other car Alex was sticking out of his window and said once again "Go faster!"

"I think he's got a concussion," he said.

Itachi also kicked in the door; Abby, Sakura, and Amanda were now unconscious, with severe head wounds.

"Damnit Ressal!" Troy yelled climbing out of the car. Everyone else fallowed.

"Wow were all really cut up, that was a lot of glass," Heppokomaru said.

"Please do state the obvious…" Troy said angrily.

Kakashi walked over to them "Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"Well we have two that are unconscious, and everyone has serious cuts, I think we should call an ambulance," he pulled out his cell phone, but it was broken. "Um could someone else call?" he said smiling. Amanda called instead.

At the hospital they were bandaged up, and Troy found out he had a broken arm and didn't even notice, Itachi came out with just a couple cuts and bruises, Sasuke was also pretty okay, Heppokomaru had token three hits to the head by glass, Don Patch had fallen into the front window, Beauty had gotten a bad wound on the arm, and about the ones knocked out.

"So have the doctors figured out why they won't wake up?" Sasuke asked Itachi all though glaring, when he came out of the emergency room.

"Um…ya…" he said "They're in colmas we don't know for how long though,"

Sasuke gasped, he ran to the emergency room everyone fallowed him.

"Hey you kids can't be in-" Said one of the doctors but Sasuke just pushed him out of the way, he had to see if Amanda was gonna be all right '_And…Sakura! She's there to!" _He ran so fast no one could keep up.

When he got there, the three had bandages around their heads and many on their arms, he didn't get it, _'She was in the back…how could this happen, almost everyone in the back came out with simple wounds' _He thought looking down at Sakura, he sighed. The others finally got there.

"I don't get it…" He said, he looked at Alex he was conscious again and then to Kayla, he felt a new hate, it was tworads Ressal. He was about to leave when he noticed Amanda fidgeted. She started to open her eyes and tried to get up but fell back down, "What the-? Why am I in so much pain?"

"Because we were in a car crash I guess," It was Sakura she had answered and smiled at Amanda "I guess you forgot everything."

Amanda laughed slightly "I don't even know what day it is!" She looked over to Abby, "Hey Abby wake up you lazy bum!"

She turned away "Just five more minutes…"

Everyone hugged them, just happy that they're alive and when they did Amanda started screaming "HUGS! NO IT BURNS!"

**Your probably wondering why they got over their injuries so quickly…or maybe not…either way I'm gonna tell you and your gonna sit their quietly and listen!. either that and your gonna read someone else's fan fiction or go to a different web sight and ignore me…well any ways…the four of them like the others have gone threw much worse situations in the past, so their body's are use to taking a lot of damage, so a colma? (pppffftttt) nothin' to them. Emotionally though it can't be handled.**


	9. Hurricane

Two days of being in the hospital was the most boring thing in the world for the three teenage girls.

"All they have is news on these channeeeellllssss!" Abby whined.

"I like news." Heppokomaru said; sitting next to him was Beauty, next to her Sasuke still starring at Amanda.

"Well I'm sure there's a very strange reason for that…" Beauty muttered.

"Hey look at that" Amanda said pointing at the screen. A news reporter was on the screen, he was in an area in Ocean Beach, the winds were blowing to the point that he had to hold onto his earpiece and stay close to the microphone.

"I think there's a hurricane coming!" Don Patch said holding onto the side of Amanda's bed because of his shortness.

"You're saying that because you heard the news reporter say that," Amanda said kicking Don Patch off the side of her hospital bed.

"Do you even know what a hurricane is?" Beauty asked him.

"No clue what so never!" He said lying on the floor.

"Wait-you said!-," Heppokomaru tried to correct him on his grammar errors but Don Patch got up and started twirling and singing.

Beauty put her hand on his shoulder "Give it up, he just wont listen"

He bowed his head and sighed "Your right…"

"Don Patch would you quit singing the Blue song!" Sakura yelled covering her ears.

Don Patch stopped twirling and pointed at her "Your Japanese, how would you know about that song!" He yelled.

She pointed back at him "How do you know it! You're Japanese too!"

"Because…" He stated "The force is with me"

"WHAT!" Beauty yelled in confusion.

He started his classic sissy slapping her "THE FORCE IS WITH ME NOT YOU! ME! 'CAUSE I WROTE THE STAR WARS RAP!"

"You didn't write the star wars rap!" Abby said sitting up.

"And how do you know that?"

"OK OK! This is just ridicules! I barely know anything about star wars and yet it shows up in the fan fictions! Why?" She said.

"Abby, your insane, that's all there is to it!" Amanda said.

"Ok, can we just get back to focusing on me!" Don Patch said.

"Why don't you just focus on the force?" Heppokomaru asked threw his clenched teeth. He was trying to think of any way to get Don Patch to either shut up or go somewhere else.

Don Patch's eyes widened "Heppokomaru you are so right! I'm gonna go right now!" He ran out of the room, when he ran out of the room he knocked into Naruto, in front of them a blonde nurse also fell.

They both looked up and panted "Hello-o nurse!" They said at the same time.

Kayla grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragging him into the hospital room "Come on, were here to visit the others not for you to drool over some nurse." When she got into the room she looked at everyone and than Sasuke; she put her hands together and smiled, dropping Naruto, "Oh! Hey Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.

"Um…Hi Kayla," He said barley paying attention.

Sakura just glared at her.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he's still moping about that fight him and Beauty got into earlier…" She said looking away from him like it was no big deal.

Heppokomaru looked up confused "Fight?" He said looking at Beauty.

She just diverted her eyes from everyone.

"The winds are terrible out there, it's like…well I'm not sure what it's like…" Kayla said

Everyone looked to the windows, Abby was grumbling about being hospitalized to insanity…

"Maybe we should get back to Japan…" Amanda suggested.

"And have to call it something else because the FBI in Japan has a different name! No chance!" Troy said.

"WHA!"

"TROY! Since when did you get here!"

He just looked from side to side.

"Ok, what does that have to do with anything Troy?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," He said.

"All I know is that we may have to evacuate…" Sasuke said looking away again.

"Smart as usual Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully.

'_Ugh when will the complements stop?_

"I can't believe we might have to leave so early, I wish I didn't have to be in the hospital so much" Abby said quietly.

"Well in case we do, I'm going back to the hotel to pack my stuff." Beauty said standing up.

"Kay,"

"Hey can you see where my brother is, he's not very good at behaving in a hotel," Abby said.

"OK, I'm sure he's fine" She said.

"I'm not," Amanda said with crossed arms.

"What do you mean?" Heppokomaru asked.

"He and Don Patch had, what, 16 sodas, 3 energy drinks, and 12 pieces of candy." She said thoughtfully and making sure her numbers were correct.

"WHAT!" Abby said, she tried to hop off her bed but fell right off and fell on her face.

"The circulation in your legs still cut off?" Kayla asked.

"Yup!" Abby said pointing in the air with a muffled voice.

"I'll help you off the ground," Naruto said with anime heart eyes.

"I'm fine!" She said with a muffled voice again.

"It may take her awhile to get off the ground." Amanda said shaking her head.

"I found something that belong to you," Kakashi dropped Don Patch on Amanda's lap; she got a confused look on her face.

"Mommy!" Don Patch said hugging Amanda around the neck.

She stood up on her bed and threw Don Patch "KEEP OFF!"

Don Patch hit the wall.

"Guess we have two people can't get up," Troy said looking at the two on the ground.

"ONE!" Abby said in the muffled voice "I can get up just fine!"

"Geeze Amanda, it's like you're allergic to hugs," Heppokomaru said.

She was still standing; she blew some hair out of her face "Ya whatever," She sat back down "And anyways I am allergic to hugs…"

Everyone slightly backed away from her.

Outside the weather was so bad that Beauty lost her sunglasses, she was lucky that a cab was coming.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The Marag Hotel," She said, she looked up at the mirror "ALEX!"

"Hi ya!" He said tipping his hat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Alex started speaking faster than ever "WellIfeltreallllyboredsinceDonPatchdecidedtogo tothehospitalsoIgotajob, itwaseasyIjusthadtothrowtheguyoutofhiscar, andthere! Igotajob!"

"OK get out of the drivers seat!" She ordered him. "Eh!"

Alex's smiled faded, and his eyes narrowed and turned red and flickered "You're not the boss of me…" He said.

He grabbed the wheel and punched the gas petal with his foot; knocking her back into the seat, he didn't take his foot off, he just kept pressing harder and making the car go faster and faster… each time he would turn a corner she would knock into a window and the car would go onto the curb.

'_Where are the police when you need them?' _She thought.

All of a sudden he hit the break; it went so hard that the car leaned forward and than leaned back and hit the ground. Luckily Beauty had grabbed the back seat.

"Whoo! I haven't had this much fun since my concussion a few days ago!" He said with arms in the air.

Beauty snuck out of the car while he was ranting about another drive. She was afraid that if she didn't get out quick enough she might have to go with him.

While she was walking to the room she was wondering who was more insane, Alex, Abby, or their older sister Astara.

"I talked to the doctors, they want us out of the hospital because it looks like stronger winds are coming this way," Sasuke said looking out the window.

"Awwww…" Abby said, she was almost sitting up on her bed…

"Ugh, Naruto get the idiot a wheel chair…" Sasuke said.

"Right!" He left the room a few seconds later he was back; he ran the wheel chair into the back of Sasuke's leg making him fall. Naruto snickered.

"Very funny Naruto…" He said angrily.

Back at the hotel Beauty was packing everything; she had left the door slightly open.

"May 'am is this your son?"

She looked over at the door; a police officer had Alex under his arm.

"Yo!" Alex said, he struggled free "Welp I'll see ya later officers, she can take care of me if I cause any trouble it'll be on _her _head," He said standing next to Beauty and pointing at her.

"Why you-,"

"OK, you two should probably get out of here, we checked the design of this hotel and were not sure if this old thing can handle a hurricane, or an earthquake…"

"Earthquake, what do you mean?" She asked.

"There have been suspicions of an earthquake…" He said quietly.

'_Whoa, an earthquake…' _Alex thought and smiled _'Cooooll…'_

'_Those cops aren't very good at their jobs…' _Beauty thought.

"Did you pack all your stuff?" She asked Alex. She decided if she had to take care of Alex than she had to act like a big sister.

She flashed back to Abby smacking Alex down with a fan _'But not the type of sister Abby is…' _Then she remembered Astara handing Alex a lit firework _'Or Astara…'_

"Yup!" Alex said holding up his bag and than he thought for a moment.

"OK than we should probably-," She didn't get to finish because right than a tree came crashing thru the roof and landed right in front of her knocking her back, she hit Alex and both of them fell on the floor.

"Ow, my head!" Alex said grabbing the back of his head.

"We-were trapped…" She said looking at the tree.

"What do you mean!" He said.

She tried to move it "Stupid tree!" She said.

She backed away, behind her was the window, they were on the seventh floor.

"Think we can survive the jump?" She asked.

"Pfft, no." He said.

"Your sister did…"

"Yes but my sister is an idiot, remember that?"

Alex looked at the window and saw that it was starting to bulge "Watch ou-,"

He tried to warn her that the high pressure of wind was staring to cave in the window, but it was to late, the window bursted and a rock flew in and hit her; she started to fall, blood splattering out of her mouth.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Are you OK!" He tried to wake her up but it did no use…

**Going to stop here, and I've got a question, who is your fave character? If you have one, review and tell me. I'm serious…no really I'm not kidding…**


	10. Character bio's

**OK I think I've introduced enough of characters to give character bio. But be warned some of these character guides have spoilers for later **

**(Start with the anime characters)**

**Itachi: He was caught and the lead sector of the FBI sent him to our headquarters to be looked after, each day he is issued pills to keep him from being a blood thirsty killer, but not only is he prevented from being blood thirsty but he is also a happy **

**Cross dressing idiot. His strange crush on Beauty gives him bad marks from Heppokomaru.**

**Bobobo: No Bobobo he's dead. But you will see him (SPOILER!)**

**Naruto: Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. Kakashi Sensei signed the three ninja's up for the FBI thinking it would be the best place for their skills. He is possessed by the nine tailed fox its chakra comes in handy, especially in bad situations where lives are in danger. His constant bad attitude and big mouth will get us in big trouble later on…**

**Sakura: She has a huge crush on Sasuke and just might be winning his heart slowly but surely since she is bothers him less because of fileing documents and missions. Just like her other two teammates were signed up for the FBI by their sensei. She has great control over her chakra and a lot of knowledge, making her brains useful for the team.**

**Sasuke: He has a bad attitude and-(OK I have to put this out there its annoying when he stands up at the table in the MIDDLE of dinner and starts random yelling at Itachi and stomps out!!!!) –he never expresses his feelings to anyone, he has a small crush on Amanda for her constant violent attitude. His entire family is dead but you probably already know that. (He yells that at dinner and than continues eating)**

**Heppokomaru: A possessor of a fist, which is absolutely mortifying… he is in constant fight with either, me (abby), Don Patch, or Itachi. His huge crush on Beauty is often used just to get on his nerves. He and the others were caught by trespassing on the FBI property and after a useless beating from Amanda, he was signed up.**

**Beauty: No abilities what so ever except the fighting training she was given in the FBI and natural ability to use a gun. But other than that we find her annoying… But for some odd reason is still our friend. She and her friends were caught trespassing on FBI property, and after under going Troy's mental test she was signed up.**

**Do I really care about Don Patch and Jelly…**

**Don Patch: Three words: STUPID. ANNOYING. OBNOXIOUS.**

**Jelly Jiggler: A big moper with nothing to do but cross dress…**

**(Jelly: You're so cruel… Me: I write fan fictions, were all cruel to anime characters)**

**(Now us normal boring people…especially Troy…He's REEAAALLLY BORING)**

**Amanda: The leader of the sector, although Kakashi is the oldest. A very serious girl once much less, until the…incident…Her choice of weapon is machine gun, or bazooka when anyone actually lets her even touch one. **

**Abby: A hyperactive member, even though her advanced mind allows her to make guns and al sorts of plans and inventions. She has the hugest crush on Rice and is determined to win his heart, the other girls had crushes on him once also but have their eyes set on others now, but a later dangerous member will show up and get in the way.**

**Troy: A lazy member that spends a lot of his days in air ventilation systems, spying or playing tricks on the other members. I'm actually not sure his place in fighting. He ended up in the FBI ironically and on accident.**

**Kayla: A quiet speaking member. She makes sure unwanted visitors don't invade while we are in a building. She asked us to let her be in the FBI because she had missed her three friends. **


	11. Crushed by a little monkey boy

"Their still not back," Heppokomaru said quietly, his eyes staring out the window with crossed arms. The room was quieter than before, an exception for Itachi's kind of lowed crying. Amanda read a book, her expression as blank as Gaara's would be, Abby finally had her upper half on the bed, her stunned legs no help, but sliding back to the ground, Naruto just watched her attempts in utter boredom, Sasuke and Sakura, for once in their **BEEP **life had a normal conversation with Kayla leaning her chin in her hands glaring at the two, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were in the lobby losing in a arm wrestling contest to a coupl'a ruthless first graders, Troy read manga not caring about anyone else's existence.

Kakashi looked up from his book and brought his eyes (um…eyes I mean) over to Heppokomaru's place. A slight twitch came to his one eyes showing (Inside his head: PARENTAL…INSTINKS…KICKKINNGG IIIINNNN!!!!)

"Hey kid, you okay?" Kakashi asked making his way over to him, he heard him mutter 'fine'. Kakashi looked up at the sky thru the same window, the clouds were becoming a dark gray, swirling violently in the ever darkening sky, the trees swiping forward with the strong winds, random objects flew across the streets.

Kakashi leaned over to his ear "Your worried about her aren't you?" He questioned and than backed away and continued reading, Heppokomaru watched him depart, placing his palms on the ledge of the window, he sighed _'Kakashi sensei really is wise…'_

At the hotel falling apart. 

Beauty felt her consciousness coming back, part of her mind told her to go back to sleep because of the ever growing pain in her head and stomach, but she couldn't help but let her heavy eyelids bring herself to the, at first blurry, world. She brought herself up, placing her hand on her damp forehead…wait a minute? DAMP?! She brought her hand off of her forehead, a red liquid lie in her hand. A little shaky from the surprise she brought her eyes up to the little boy staring out the window frantically. "Alex…" She said quietly "How long have I been bleeding?"

He looked at her, still frantic; ignoring his questions "THE STORM!! ITS GETTING WORSE!! GAH! I'M TO GOOD OF A GAME PLAYER TO DIE!"

"Alex calm down!" She said placing a cloth on her forehead, and standing resisting the feeling her stomach gave her to cough up blood "Were gonna get out of here! Don't worry!"

He looked up at her, but than his face changed "I've got an idea!" He blurted out of nowhere "You shared a room with Sakura and Abby, right?!"

At first she didn't see what he meant and than it came to her "Your right! Those two always carry weapons wherever they go and get by any radars," She turned pointing at the tree blockade "Am I right" she said turning her head at him still pointing at the tree, only to get a surprise.

"Actually I was thinking of going the old fashion way, I mean they wont mind if we use their bed sheets right?" He said cross-legged on the ground knotting the bed sheets not even looking up from his strange work.

"Uh…"

Back at the hospital 

Sakura was shuffling thru her bag when a sudden sneeze came to her.

"Ya know," Naruto said leaning on his knees in a chair at the side of the room "That one kid from the village hidden in the mist says that when someone's using your stuff as a way out a window or something…"

"Naruto your such an idiot! It's 'someone is talking about you!' Baka!" She said annoyed, continuing to search thru her bag.

"Aw don't be that way Sakura-chan…" He said pouting, Sasuke, Amanda, Troy, and even Kayla rolled their eyes at his pathetic ness.

"Huh," Sakura said in a questioning voice, she pulled a familiar object out of her bag "Why do I have this?" She said examining a needle with a green substance inside.

"Oh," Amanda said noticing it "That's the stuff we were ordered to carry around in case of those weirdo ninjas and that kooky dude attacked again, I think his name was sir or something"

Troy shivered at his fake name "That dude seemed like a child molester if you ask me…"

" No one asked you," Heppokomaru said joining into the conversation smirking, turning away from the window.

"Ya know…" Sakura said placing the needle on her lap staring at it "The enemy hasn't attacked in a while, in fact all we've had was a kidnapping, one warning, and those amateurs on the plane…"

"Ya come to think of it…before you guys got here all we got was murders in other cities we were sent to investigate and some small stuff," Amanda said in a thinking manner "Not even Dejavu has attacked…"

"Nor the Hair Hunters, there have been no destroying of cities at all…" Heppokomaru said looking to the ground.

"No ninjas have attacked looking for us," Sasuke said.

Abby, finally on her bed sitting on her knees, she put her pointing finger in the air "Exactly," She said in a matter a fact way "The enemy hasn't been attacking because why should you attack when you can get to the FBI with a _plan," _She said looking to the side letting them put the pieces together.

"So that means…" Kakashi said his nose still in the book, making an 'I knew this entire time' voice.

"The ninjas" Sakura said in realization, "And the hair hunter troops, Dejavu…" She shook her head slowly as she spoke.

"That's right" Abby said.

"So their letting us put our guards down for a while and than they'll attack us with something big and bad…" Amanda said with her arms crossed, she pulled a cell phone off the side table, clicking it open. Everyone watched as she clicked a phone number on the small letters, she brought it up to her ear, glaring every once at the stares "Ya Jinx? It's Amanda…I _said _Its Amanda! Ya I know you can't hear me" Her voice increasing "There's a storm where I am…I SAID THERES A STORM WHERE I AM" She paused again for his answer "Will you get the practice arenas ready for practice…THE PRACTICE ARENA I SAID!" She was practically jumping out of place in annoyance "YA GET THE GUNS…THE GUNS…ALL LOADED!" She once again, squinting in anger, "Kay we'll be getting back in a while…probably a real long while…" She brought her ear away from the phone, and they all even heard a lowd 'WHAT!?' thru the phone "GOOD BYE" She yelled angrily slamming the phone shut and sighing.

"Well I guess that means we have to keep our guards up guys!" Don Patch said jumping in the air at the side of Amanda's bed for attention (At the door that no one will pay attention to: "Don Patch help! They've got me!!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled as the viscous dragged him back ranting on with their evil snickers about how they were gonna draw on him and pounce him and stuff)

"Remember guys the smartest thing to do while we don't have our weapons, exception for the morons that carry them wherever they go," A quick glare was received from the guilty ones "We have to keep our guards up"

"Huh?" Don Patch said stopping in midair next to her bed, he sat on the ground pouting angrily mimicking her in a rude manner with his arms crossed grumpily.

"Yes but," Kakashi said bringing up the moping topic "What about Alex and Beauty?" He asked finally looking up from his book (What a rare occasion!)

"Oh ya them…" Troy said in the 'They-can-both-fug die-for-all-I-care' voice. "They could've died by now for all we know…" He said snickering.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT????!!!!" Abby, Heppokomaru, and Itachi yelled at the same time.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She yelled pointing, "If my brother died I don't think my gunmen skills could ever help me with my mom…"

"Hey guys," Itachi was turned away from them but turned only his face to them, smirking a devious smile of devious crazy guyness. This caused everyone to take a deep gulp.

At the hotel. Alex is getting progress with the 'old fashion way' 

Beauty just stood there watched him with a twitch at her eyes as he made a large knot out of the white hotel sheets, but as soon as he had begun, he dropped the sheets to the ground and stood "All right I'm done." He said standing next to her "What was the other genius plan I made that you said something about the tree?"

"That doesn't make any sense, you never made that plan! I did!" She yelled putting her arms out.

"Ya well…………MONKEY!!" He yelled triumphantly "I win," He crossed his arms.

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

Their argument, very childish looking at their conditions, became lowder and made into less of a dumb argument and more into a fight, what they didn't notice was the shurikun, carrying a piece of paper hurtling at the window. "Eh?" They looked to the window 2 seconds before it crashed into the window and blew up the entire. The next couple of seconds they had barely any memory of from their extreme confusion.

Next thing Beauty knew, she had her eyes squeezed shut but she could feel the cold wind of the outside blowing thru her hair, she brought her eyes up from the realization of someone else's presence, Itachi was carrying her in bridal style flying thru the air towards the ground. "Itachi!" She said from her surprise.

"Yes it's me, your savoir!" He said loudly.

"But how did you get their and what about when we hit the ground?!" She yelled back to him.

"Don't worry my dear, you forget, I am a ninja!" He said with a smirk.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ALEX?!" She yelled in realization.

"Alex?" He said looking to the side raising an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Alex came hurtling thru the air right on Itachi's back. Just as he hit his back (causing them to go faster because of the execs weight) before they hit the ground Kakashi caught Beauty by her collar, Itachi slamming face, twitching, down into the pavement with Alex still kneeling in his back, "Ya Alex, ya know Alex. Short brown hair, takes up the TV a lot to play video games. Alex."

**We will take our leave from Ocean beach next! See ya then!!!**


	12. WERE COMING BACK BACK BACK BACK AGAIN

I tried to post the stupid link in the reviews but it didn't come out right! 

**So here it is, the link to my Devientart, there aren't that many pictures for Anime FBI yet but I'll try to draw some more…**

**http://animefairyofdarkness. This can't be what's left of Ocean Beach!!"**

"Give it up Abby," Amanda said with fake sympathy, she left the idiot genius crying about how she _could _fix it and she would, to go check on the others. Itachi glared up at Heppokomaru and Sasuke who had just finished a laughing fit over his ironic injuries.

"There…" Sakura said placing the last Band-Aid on the more similar wounds, the last right on top of his nose, "Your all set." She said patting his shoulder. He stood up, eyes closed trying to look serious; to keep his dignity as the two teenage boys scrunched up their faces trying to hold back laughter out of vain. Earlier, after Alex had slammed him into the cement, he found that he had laded on some jagged rocks and now his cloths were torn, his bag was gone, very few people actually got theirs back, so he looked to Kakashi to barrow some cloths but only found that his bag was: 1. Gone and 2. Only contained books. So he found that he had to the only thing to get out of the now blood soaked F.B.I version of his old robe, was to look to the younger members…

As he stood the short shirt hung below his chest and revealed his pale stomach, the coat not helping only making him look more girlish by being more shrunken than the shirt, hung back, the sleeves coming up to his elbows, the pants came up to his pants came up past his shins, but that wasn't the worst of it. The two boys, not being merciless on him, made up stories to not let him borrow any of their, so his pale face was obscured by a blush as he found himself barrowing cloths from Sakura…and Beauty.

He tried straitening the shirt to cover his abs more but attempts failed as he heard the stitches give a warning to rip. (Ok fan girls CALM DOWN…)

Taking her attention away from the tortured Itachi, Amanda looked to what the others were doing. "I SUMMON BLUE EYES RED BABO!!" A twitch came to Amanda's eye as she slumped over in confusion at the card game.

"That's not a card you baka" Troy said annoyed as Don Patch stood off the ground, his mouth wide open holding the card up high in the air in the good on ol' YUGIOH position, Jelly Jiggler was in the background sitting on a chair with a wine glass in his hand cos-playing as Pegasus, he stood up right putting it back in his hand "Yes it is,"

"No it isn't" Troy interjected, a pulse mark on the side of his head.

"Oh yes it is" Don Patch said closing his eyes pointing down at the card, when he opened his eyes the card was gone and Troy, Amanda, and Jelly –ahem- Pegasus were leaning over it.

"You call this a card?" Troy said with a twitch. The card was a scribbled on piece of paper that was some kind of monster…or blob…that only barley resembled a Duel Monsters card, "My doodles are better than this"

"I failed that class," Don Patch mumbled crossing his arms.

"Hey guys…" Jelly Jiggler said in realization looking at the ground, everyone looked thru YUGIOH cards, "Guys…" Cards… "Everyone ignores me…" He said fitting into his emo corner.

"Hey guys" Amanda said, eyes widened looking at the ground; they all immediately looked down. There was just broken concrete a minute ago but was now…grass. Amanda looked over her shoulder "WONDER LAND?!"

"Wonderland?" Abby asked looking around.

"YES THERE IT IS! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!" The others yelled.

Abby turned around looking at the strangely colored landscaping "Nope this is Ocean beach, this is how it looked before." She said.

"No it wasn't you idiotic moron…" Amanda said sighing, "All right everyone it is time we got going, Jinx should have the plane here by now," She grumbled the last part in complete annoyance.

"Moms not very nice dad" Sasuke said to Kakshi as they all watched her storm off. In one of the chapters Kakshi said when there was a dispute 'Listen to your mother kids' and anonymously (Like in Ouran High school Host Club) Amanda, being the leader, became 'Mom' and Kakshi because Dad

"Don Patch aren't you coming?" Amanda asked, Troy was walking up the steps but Don Patch made no attempt to walk up.

"Naw I'm gonna walk." He said waving his hand confidently smiling.

"OK than see ya in a year…" Amanda said barley caring what he did.

And so our FBI heroes made their way from Ocean Beach-aheam- Wonderland, which is very popular for stupid curious blonde girls to get lost in and meet weird people who have moved into Wonderland out of their childhood fantasies, but I personally favor the cat, I mean just look at that smile it's so-

"Itachi-sama," Beauty said a little more calm this time "Who the hell died and made you narrator"

"Why the narrator did himself," He said shrugging, "Hey you don't expect me to always remember to take my pills can you," He responded to her surprised expression.

"You just made the air extremely tense…" She said.

"I know," He said smiling delighted "I'm good at that."

"Sakura, did you hear him? Did you! He just admitted that he killed the narrator…" Sasuke said looking over the seat in front of them.

"Yes I heard him Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered. **PAY ATTENTION TO ME!! **Inner Sakura yelled in annoyance.

"Now if you'll excuse me Beauty-chan I have narrorating to do…" He said confidently.

And so as the disguised FBI members made their way back home conflicts started to arise…oh my did Sasuke and Heppokomaru get into a cat fight…oh thank you…It seems that Sasuke insulted him…what was it again Beauty? Oh yes, he made fun of his fist…WHAT?! I am to good at narrorating!! You realize the more you resent me the closer I get…Oh I said that out lowed? Hey wait- Oh it seems that blood is being spilled, the attendance Troy and Amanda aren't enough?! Well as I said conflicts arouse as they made their trip back home…But what of our idiotic member Don Patch? What of him? He must have an alternate rout…but what is it…

"Of all people to get stuck with I get stuck next to you…" Beauty grumbled leaning her head on her hand.

"I love you to" Itachi teased "Now to get the story."

2 Seconds later

"AAAMMMMAAANNNDDAAA!!" Itachi screamed "They threw shurikuns at me!!"

"It's a plane so shut up, we've already been band from Ocean Beach now because of those idiots," Amanda grumbled.

"But were also band from Egypt." Troy added in.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked blinking his red eyes but than waved his hand "Ya know what, never mind, I don't think I wanna know…"

"Ugh…" Amanda muttered as he walked off "Vacation might be more annoying than being at home…"

I think I'll stop with this part of the story for now BUT DON'T GO YET!! First my favorite of all things, SPLOIER FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! Buut also there are ideas me and Amanda thought of that are pretty funny but just can't become part of the story so after each chapter will be a mini story.. 

"Don Patch how'd you get here so quickly?" Amanda questioned blinking in confusion.

"_Isn't it great?!" He explained._

"_D-Don Patch w-what…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUN FLOWER FIELD?!"_

I really hate the FBI 

"Ya know Abby," Alex said concentrating his eyes on the TV as he played the video game "I really hate the FBI…"

"WHAT?!" Abby yelled breaking out of her deep boredom "But you joined the FBI out of _free will, _you weren't forced into it like _some of us…" _She muttered the last of it crossing her arms.

"The only reason I joined was because they gave me a taizor," He said shoving object at Don Patch.

"Eh?"

He fell into a pile of orangish black… … …

Abby got up "I hope you don't expect me to clean it up…"


	13. Destiny Stephani VS a toaster

I think that anyone who actually reads this you should know how Anime FBI came to mine and Amanda's crazy minds. It started with an episode of Inuyasha. Yes that's right an episode of Inuyasha. It was the one with the sake mist, when I watched that episode I got this crazy idea for a Bobobo comic. It was going to be where they had lost Bobobo and they were looking for him and they came into this area where there was mist and it was supposed to be like that episode of Inuyasha. Than I saw a pic of the Naruto characters in my shonen jump and I thought 'Hm I could make a Bo pic with this and it would be funny, hm' And I did. So I told a Amanda about it over the phone and it became this big dumb conversation about how this could happen and how we could interrogate the characters and crud, now here came the problem. I couldn't draw Bobobo. SSOOOO: We killed him . Yes that's right the reason he is dead is because I couldn't draw him. But than I got interested in writing so it became a fan fiction and to stick to the original comic plan I still killed him. Puts up arms in protection

As the group carried their bags off the plane, making their way back to the head quarters in their strange fake identities, and some laughed with Itachi about how strange his blue wig looked on him; they did not predict the events that lay before them as they came around the corner of that Japanese McDonalds' they-hm I wonder if there's a Japanese Ronald McDonald…probably creepier than the American one…well um…-

"Ha ha, Itachi why don't you wear a pink wig of pink hair," Sakura said pulling one of her strands out from under the fake blonde hair "Like mine!"

"**HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"**

FOWEREDINTOTIMENESS… 

"Why the heck are we reading pieces of our past instead of cleaning up this attic, that was our order right?" Beauty asked, "How did you even remember all that stuff?"

Abby closed the book "Like we told you when Bobobo took over the system," She pointed at her head "Chemically enhanced brain"

"Well people it looks like we wasted so much time remembering crap that we wasted all of our time, and now its late" Heppokomaru said looking at his watch and than putting his arms behind his head and started to the door.

Amanda grabbed him by the back of his coat collar "Hold it right there" He fell on the ground backwards "Thanks to you trying to skip out of your work we can all get up twice as early tomorrow to work on this…" She let go of him, letting him fall onto the ground "Dismissed!" She yelled and than marched out of the room. Heppokomaru received a clump of cruel sarcastic thanks and a 'RIP OFF ARTIST' and than a kick in the shin from Alex and than a kick in the shin while he was still on the ground.

"Ow ow…" He said grabbing his shin, he heard someone ask if he needed help up. He looked up and saw his long pink haired friend. OK not just a friend…she was his…girlfriend…He was still having trouble admitting that he had finally worked up the courage a while back to ask her out; but than there was that guy…Itachi they had been enemies for the longest time and he had **_still _**not given up on trying to steal her just because he…he… Heppokomaru tried not to think about it "Ya thanks…" He said grasping her hand and standing "Should we go…" He said smiling pointing at the door.

She smiled and nodded. They were silent all the way back to their separate rooms. "Bye" they said.

The night was pretty slow. Sleep wasn't coming easy to any one. Amanda shut down her laptop with a sigh; she stared at the phone. She sighed and scolded herself, sitting back on her bed…. … … She grabbed the number furiously and when it started to ring she regretted calling, but she had to "Hello Sakura? Ya, its Amanda, ya I know it's late…how's Sasuke? Oh, I guess he'll never get out of anger management … um …Sakura… Has Gaara…said anything about me? Oh…he hasn't asked about me or any- oh ok…well I got to go…got…stuff…to do…" She hung up without a good bye, leaving a confused Sakura at the other line. She fell back in her bed, the phone still in hand. She looked at the pile of journals, she had taken them so no one would try and read them again instead of getting sleep for the next morning. Forgetting what the definition of a hypocrite was, she opened the journal, skipping a couple pages to when they had walked into the building.

BACKTOTHEPASTTHATISWRITTENINAJOURNAL…NESSSSSS!!! 

You would expect that when a person gets home from a long trip of stupidity that they would just want to relax for a little while and get their heads together for when they would get missions again. But you seem to forget: This is Anime FBI. As the group dragged their very few bags in there was an interruption. A lowed scream in the kitchen.

"Eh?" Amanda said whipping around towards the door "Everyone in position!" She yelled. They all pulled out their guns and placed themselves against the walls next and kneeling on the ground ready to strike.

"You think its Dejavu?" Kayla whispered to Amanda a little worried.

"Or the Hair Hunter Troops!" Heppokomaru said.

"Oh would you give it a rest you idiot!" Troy sighed angrily at him shoving the swinging door open. The members jumped inside pointing their guns…at…the…culprits?

"STEPHINE?! DESTINY?!" Amanda screamed jerking her head at the two. A girl with black hair girl sat against the wall not seeming to really care that half of her was charcoaled now. Another girl hid slightly under the counter poking the toaster, saying 'Is it alive?' Repeatedly. Half the toaster was missing. They only noticed that they had company when Abby's gun dropped to the floor.

"My…my…toaster…" She said in a shocked voice picking up the remnants of the toaster.

"Oh hi guys" Destiny said smiling, a vampires smile. Abby looked at her angrily "AGH DO YOU HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH?!" She screamed pointing at her. Bad idea. When she pointed, the girl called Destiny opened her mouth and chomped on her wrist. "Hm?" Abby said shocked again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed running back and forth "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!!!!"

"Hey Destiny Sasuke's blood tastes like candy" Amanda said pointing at him.

"What?!" He said. Destiny let of Abby's hand and turned around, eyes lit up, with a quick 'Candy?' She started to chase after Sasuke, who had a head start out the door as the short evil girl chased after him yelling candy.

Abby walked over, Stephanie finally also standing, her hand a little soaked in blood from the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone yelled except Amanda who was use to Destiny acting this way.

"That girl has some sharp teeth," Sakura said looking at Abby's hand.

"She bites at random doesn't she?" Kayla asked.

"Why do short people always have to be evil?" Heppokomaru said.

"Can we stop questioning, and please focus on my major blood loss?" Abby asked shakily.

"Oh right! That's my queue!" Sakura said. She sat at the table healing the large teeth marks that were left in her hand, "Hm…I sure hope Sasuke is alright…" She muttered.

"He's probably dead by now" Amanda said taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Wrong!" Destiny walked in, and Amanda dropped the apple to the ground. She was covered in her own blood for once, shurikuns, kunai and scrape and cut marks "OK just so you know, this isn't just my blood."

Sasuke walked in behind her, bloodied up also "I'm not going to turn into a vampire am I?" He asked pointing at his neck with a pair of bite marks in it.

"Ah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running to his aid. Abby sighed 'Finally' annoyed by the healing process.

"Um Abby…" Kayla said, "I think you should see this…" She pointed at the window, moving out of her way. She looked down at the backyard of the FBI…her hands started to tighten on the window seal.

"That…That…"

Amanda walked to Kayla and took her away from the window "Um… one word of advise" She said.

"BASTARD!!!!" Abby's hands tore into the wood and ripped it off of the wall throwing it across the room. Her hands began to bleed again at the palm and some flew with the window seal splattering on its white edges.

"If any of us, me Troy, or Abby, get this angry stay away from us. Far away. Out of our way."

"I'LL KILL HIM!!" She yelled sprinting back out of the room, everyone fallowing after her. When they had run into they had bolted into the backyard to see what was so bad.

"WHAT THE?!" They all yelled.

The backyards that use to be abundant with sunflowers was now a shadow of its former glory now was part of mass production. A large cement hole was there, known as a swimming pool.

"Don Patch where did you get the money to build a swimming pool over Abby's last resort of happiness of this deselent waste land of bad memories and stupidity that has nearly drove me to kill you all?" Amanda asked trying to remain calm.

"First of all, where did you learn such big words? Second of all I found it in your room, it was on your desk with a paper written in your handwriting and with your vocabulary and your set of directions to the 'boss's' as you guys call them about what to spend it on," He said waving his hand the entire time and than smiled really big "So I used it to build a pool!! I am a genius!!" (He pronounces it wrong though)

Heppokomaru punched his fist into his other hand "Oh ya! He's so gonna get it!!"

Amanda started over to Don Patch who was still gloating in twitchy anger but Abby stepped in front if her "No don't, I want him to receive pain from me first"

The group sat in the hanging out room eating snacks. Sasuke let out a sigh "Can someone close the window Don Patch's screaming is starting to get on my nerves…"

"Do it yourself…" Naruto said as pulse mark on his head. Sasuke sighed annoyed and got up. He looked up at the calendar next to the window.

"Hey tomorrow is Friday the 13th weird" He said taking the calendar off the wall and looking at it.

"WHAT?!" Troy yelled pushing him out of the way, taking it out of his hand.

"Are you kidding me?!" Amanda said looking over his shoulder in a panic.

"Oh my god there no way!" Naruto said coming up behind Amanda.

"Oh no!" Don Patch said coming up behind Naruto.

"Huh?" Amanda and Troy turned around.

"Don Patch why are you still alive?" Amanda asked twitchy angrily.

"Sorry I was looking for him!" Abby said coming out of nowhere covered in orange blood, grabbing Don Patch.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO ACTULLY DIIIIEEE!!"

"So what's the big deal about Friday the 13th?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head while getting off the ground, still annoyed about the sudden being thrown to the ground.

"Well you see-," Amanda began, but Destiny and Stephanie stepped in front of her.

"OH WERE GONNA EXPLAIN!!" Destiny yelled and started the first part of it without an answer from Amanda "Well you see this place has some kind of curse on it,"

Stephanie came in "Mainly on the people in, mostly Troy, Amanda, and Abby."

"So on each Friday the 13th the curse begins and weird things happen to the people. Troy stays in the ventilation more often."

"Abby becomes a real drama queen and freaks out about everything," Stephanie said.

"I do not!" Abby yelled at the door way and than looked down "OK so maybe I do…"

"Annyyy ways!! Amanda some how gets a hold of something sugary and goes crazy!!"

"You wouldn't be able to tell Amanda from Abby, she becomes an idiot…" Stephanie said yawning.

'**_This girl is seriously annoying me, she's like another Shikamru…' _**Sasuke thought angrily glaring at the lazy Stephanie.

"Worst part is…" Destiny began.

"Is that…" Stephanie added.

Both: "NO ONE KNOWS HOW LONG IT LASTS"

"…" Cricket: Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp

"You know a lot of big words," Naruto said pointing at them.

"Meh, I had a dictionary," Destiny said holding up a dictionary.

"OK so tomorrow, were all going to be, basically different?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Precisely" Stephanie said nodding

"Precisely: **1. **In a precise manner.

**2. **Used as an intensive: Inferior equipment was precisely the reason some hikers refused to continue the climb." Destiny read from the dictionary…

_OK with Stephanie's character don't think I'm gonna do that thing where it turns out that she's Shikamaru's cousin or relative or something. I hate it. I know you people hate it. So I'm not going to do that in my fan fiction, or as me and Amanda call it: A FAN FLICTION._


	14. SpArKlEy SlUsHiE

The next morning was as quiet as could be; everything didn't seem normal.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all peered around the corner "Well that's weird…" Sakura said "Aren't one of the members up by now making coffee?"

"Ya that's true…where could everybody be?" Sasuke answered quietly.

"Well," Naruto got up and started to head for the kitchen "It's safe since nobody is here we can at least spend the morning with no weirdoes around." He pushed the swinging door open humming his normal happy tune.

"Oh well morning chaps." Don Patch said. He sat at the table smiling a morning smile at the other three (Sasuke and Sakura had just came in) but just not morning smile…a…an…intelligent smile "Well I was waiting for someone to wake up so they help me with this contraption," He motioned over to the coffee machine "You see I am to short to reach the counter and I could not find that confound step stool, and it would be quite rude to use a chair, so Sasuke, you are the tallest in the room how 'bout you."

Sasuke just stared at the… British smart Don Patch but than started to walk over "Uh…sure…" He said.

Sakura leaned over to Naruto "Why haven't you, me, and Sasuke been infected by Friday the 13th?" She asked him, both staring at Don Patch.

"I think Sasuke is! He's actually helping someone…" Naruto said back, full of suspicion.

"I think that's just because he's confused," She said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. She shook it off and than started to think again "I have two guesses. This is just a trick that those two girls and Amanda and Troy are all playing on all of us and because Don Patch is such an idiot that he thinks that he really is changed when he isn't changed at all."

"And 2?" Naruto said smiling big because he was getting all of Sakura's attention.

"2 is that this day week, or whatever, really is cursed and because we haven't been here as long as the others it hasn't worked on us yet." She concluded, seeming very proud of herself.

"Good morning."

"AH!" Sakura jumped, almost hitting the ceiling (Lucky ninja's can jump so high…)

"Geeze jumpy this morning…" Amanda said coldly, but exhausted walking over to where Sasuke and Don Patch stood.

"Well Amanda still seems normal…" Sakura said and than looked around "Hey isn't Abby normally awake before Amanda?"

"Abby is still asleep," Amanda said pouring some of the coffee.

"Well that's surprising" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"Not really, I mean everyone has to sleep in every once and a while. Here ya go" Sasuke said cheerfully giving Don Patch his coffee, after he had said thank you, Sasuke stood and stretched "Ya know what today I feel like a new guy! I feel so refreshed!" He grabbed Sakura by the wrist "Come, let's go to Starbucks instead, you love that place right?" Before she could say anything he had already ran out of the room with her.

"That was the most weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life…" Naruto said still staring at the door and shrugged, sitting at the table. The weirdness didn't stop. Naruto heard a stomping noise, he looked to the side and saw Beauty walking, she didn't look like she was in a good mood "Uh, good morning," He said looking up at her. After he had finished his sentence, all he got was a stinging glare. He was almost ready to cower. He heard the same angry open of the door come from the other side and Itachi entered "Ah Itachi Good Morning" He said expecting Itachi's normal 'Ello Naruto!' and pat on the head but all he received was the same piercing glare that he got from Beauty. The two walked towards each other not paying attention to each other's existence until Beauty's shoulder bumped into his arm. "Watch it…" They both growled at each other and than glared. Itachi was just about ready to grab a knife off the table but Beauty quickly grabbed him by the front of the shirt, flung him off the ground and over her shoulder and threw him across the room making him crash right into the door. "Hmph…jerk." She said turning around but right when she did the ground under her feat broke causing her to fall to the story below.

"Is she okay?" Amanda asked no care in her voice.

"WAS THAT EVEN POSSIABLE??!??!!!" Naruto yelled grabbing his blonde hair.

"Well ya she picked up Itachi who's twice her size, I don't think the floor could have maintained the combined weight of the two at that instant." She said quickly.

"………… What?" Naruto said.

It was after noon and Abby had finally awoken and Sakura had finally gotten Sasuke to let her come home. There was something weird happening… Sakura was ignoring Sasuke's attention. Sasuke loved the world (Sasuke…SASUKE OF ALL PEOPLE LOVING THE WORLD) Don Patch and him were almost best friends. Itachi was back to his bad ass self, and seemed to making the plans of how he was going to kill them all. Beauty was acting like a tomboy. Naruto was acting calmer and calmer and keeping to himself more and more and seeming more intelligent. Abby was more sensitive than ever. Amanda wasn't any different yet. Troy wasn't even seen. Sakura was acting goth.

Don Patch stopped in the kitchen and put a slurpie down "Ah that was a delicious 'Ultra sugary cafinated slurpie that is so sugary that it sparkles' slurpie I think leaving it here in the kitchen right in the kitchen where Amanda can get it even though she's not supposed to drink it right here!" He said in his British accent. Amanda came walking in "Hullo!" He said to her.

"Hn…" Was all he got while she stared at the clip board, while she was walking she stopped at the table and saw the slurpie "Hm a 'Ultra sugary cafinated slurpie that is so sugary that it sparkles' slurpie that is conveniently placed in my reach even though at this time I am not supposed to drink…" She stopped, "Well bottoms up…" She shrugged popping off the lid and taking a huge gulp…… The instant after she swallowed it, her eyes went wide; she dropped the slurpie on the ground and froze. "WWHHHHHOOOOOHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bolted down the hallway knocking Sasuke on the ground while smoke rose off the carpet.


	15. SINKS WIRES TOASTER AND RED BULL OH MY!

Amanda was still running around 10 minutes later, she didn't even see the person in front of her. BASH! She knocked her and Don Patch to the ground "Ow. Well that was a bit of a surprise, he said picking up the box he was carrying and walking off again. Amanda rubbed her head and looked around and saw something on the ground. She picked it up: It was a gold colored 'H' pendent put on a thin string she looked from side to side, Don Patch was already gone "Oh well." She shrugged "I'LL RETURN TO HIM LATER!!!!"

Naruto walked down the hallway silently. Ever since Friday the 13th started he had mostly kept to himself with a thoughtful look on his face. He scratched his chin wondering how- WAM.

A cupboard had slammed open right in his face knocking him back onto the ground; he sat up immediately "I like Raman!" He yelled.

It smashed into him again.

"Eh?" He said sitting up.

SMASH

"I like Raman!"

SMASH

"Eh?"

SMASH

"Do the hokey pokey!"

SMASH

"Eh?"

SMASH

It proceeded to smash into his skull at repeatedly with no stop until he put his hand out in front of it "That's…enough…" He said, his forehead was beat red, headband knocked off, blonde hair ruffled up, and getting frustrated. He backed away from the cupboard putting his arms up defensively and backing away, after a bit he just sped down the hallway.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked quietly looking him up and down.

"I was beaten with a cupboard door…"

"……" She watched him walk away "…Cool…"

A wind had picked up outside, and along with it came a stranger "So this is the place…" He said staring at the piece of paper, his crimson hair being caressed in the breeze "That idiot Kakashi will give directions to anyone wont he…" He walked towards the establishment.

"Alright this time Dejavu isn't going to do something exactly the same…" An insane voice said standing in the dark tinkering with something obviously talking in third person "This time Dejavu is going to hit them hard…kidnap one of their members yes? YES!"

"Mr. Dejavu do you need to take your medicine?" A seven-year-old boy with blue and pink hair and in a lab coat; asked holding up a prescription bottle.

The figure straitened up "Ah…uh yes that could help…" He took the medicine and than straitened his color "Shoji could you turn on the light?" He asked.

"Yes sir" He said walking over to the wall and flicking it on. The room was covered with things that had cloths over them, obviously misshapen objects. When the light came on it also revealed a man with green hair and thin but large glasses "What have you been working on sir?" He asked walking over, almost skipping.

"Well I have finally figured out how-,"

"Hey there's no milk left" A man with long silver hair and no shirt on came into the room holding onto an empty milk carton.

"Wha-Than go and go get yourself some!!" He yelled angrily.

"Dude I'm on every wanted sign across the country do you think I can just go outside for a bottle of milk?!" He yelled back.

"Well would you wait till later!!" Dejavu yelled back.

"Whatever…" He said.

"Hey I'm the one who's housing you and paying you!!" Dejavu yelled, his glasses almost slipping off his face "I swear that guy, he can act like a teenager sometimes…" He placed his hand on Shoji's shoulder "As I was saying… I have figured out how to beat the FBI!!" (Sunset with waves crashing into rocks)

"Move away from across the street from them?" Shoji asked.

(Background stop) "Ya know I've always considered it but its really complicated, I mean you have to box everything up and boxes are so expensive these days and hard to find and you have to have good credit and for a while it's just really expensive, stuff gets lost and broken, plus you have to put stuff in storage, and I think you get the point."

Itachi sat in the kitchen staring at the toaster. He was waiting for the waffle to be done. Heppokomaru sat at the table reading a book. The waffle popped up and Itachi slowly reached for it, as he did the toaster moved to the right, he tried again and it moved left…

"Why don't you just wrestle it to the ground?" Heppokomaru asked, his nose in the book.

Itachi stared for a moment and than said "What are you reading?" He said walking forward.

"Nothing…" He hid the book under the table. Itachi just walked forward saying to let him see. Itachi got the book from him, but Heppokomaru kept trying to get it back; Itachi held the book up, not letting him have it. When Heppokomaru almost got the book, a hand came out of nowhere and took it, they both looked to the side, the punkish Beauty had the book "Hey what is this? Looks like a good read," She turned it over and looked at the title: Make Out Paradise. A devious smile came on her face "Why boys, I didn't see you as perverts…" She said walking off.

_**(That was mostly for fun, and yes right now Heppokomaru is Kakashi level perv)**_

"Hey what this

"HIYA!"

Sasuke bent backwards

"YYAAA!!"

He moved to the side.

"Geeze your fast dude…" Beauty said panting

"Oh did you want to kick me in the face?" He asked worried "Cause if you do than I won't move next time if you like!"

The crimson haired figure stood at the doorway of the training area watching the two "Sasuke…Uchiha?" He whispered in a shocked way.

"Naw! It just makes it funnier!" She said getting ready to kick again.

The boy moved away from this area _**'from his looks and voice I could tell he was Sasuke Uchiha but…'**_

"_**Oh did you want to kick me in the face?" He asked worried "Cause if you do than I won't move next time if you like!" **_(I know that just happened 2 seconds ago but that happens in Naruto all the time so ya…)

'_**How could that be Sasuke…' **_He said narrowing his eyes; they showed signs of insomnia… BASH! He looked up; his sand barrier had just blocked someone's attack. As it dropped he had an annoyed look on his face "Watch where you're going…" His raspy voice said annoyed.

"Sorry sorry sorry! I was just-," Amanda, said excited but than just stopped staring up at the one and only Sabuka No Gaara. She just stared, eyes wide.

"What?" He shot at her but in all truth he didn't care so he just passed by her without offering her a hand or any other word.

She watched him go not bothering to get up "I think…I think I'm in love…"

(Poor Gaara!)

Gaara walked into another area and heard a familiar voice: "AH DUMB DYE!!"

'_**That must be Hurono Sakura…' **_He thought walking towards the bathroom. Before he got there, Sakura came stumbling out, he gasped. She was in a trench coat with tons of chains, her pants were leather and she was obviously trying to dye her hair black but it had come out as a failed attempt "H-Hurono Sakura?" He said surprised.

"Eh? OH Gaara was' sup dude…" She said.

He returned to his serious self "What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to dye my hair black but the toaster attacked me…" She said walking off "Maybe Itachi has some"

He walked down another hallway looking around, out of nowhere a brown haired girl walked around the corner looking around _**'Finally someone who looks like she has sanity' **_He thought with relief.

"Oh um hello, are you friends with anyone here?" She asked, he nodded, "OK, have you seen a toaster running around, about this big, probably trying to bite someone?"

"Uh…no…" He answered a slight twitch at his eye.

"Oh Okay… toaster! Here boy! Toaster!"

He watched for a moment before looking down, there was a toaster on the floor panting like a dog, it barked a question "Ya she went that way." He said pointing down the hallway. It barked thanks. "Your welcome."

'_**Well now I just have to find Naruto'**_, he thought not realizing that he had bumped into someone AGAIN "Oops!!" He heard a familiar voice say. He glanced down at the ground and saw Naruto on the ground, there was a bunch of paper spilled on the ground; he wore glasses that were slightly messed up on his face because of the fall "Oh man my plans!" He yelled gathering the papers.

Gaara kneeled on the ground "Naruto?" He said slowly.

"Ah! Gaara-kun! I can't believe you're here! It's been so long!" He said excited.

"What are these?" He asked holding up a paper.

"Plans…" He said confidently.

"They're all horrible" He said.

"There is a couple kinks needed worked out…" He said a sweat drop on his head. Afterwards the two looked at the ceiling, the lights started flickering on and off "Eh? What's that?" He said.

CRACK

All the lights started to explode shooting shards of glass everywhere "AAHHHH!!" Naruto screamed, covering his head, Gaara's sand barrier quickly went up protecting them.

Elsewhere 

Amanda bolted down the hallway trying to find Gaara "Uh…you dropped something…No he didn't drop anything…Shikamaru's looking for you! No Shikamaru's not here…why did I think of Shikamaru…AH!" Automatically the floor under her opened up "Oh shoot." She fell down screaming having no idea where it led.

Bathroom 

Alex sat in front of the mirror watching the words be written so your names Alex

"Yup, what's your name?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

Uh…that's unimportant, I'm running out of lipstick is there anymore?

Alex lifted up a big makeup box with the words 'Don Patch' on the lid. He lifted the lid, there was a huge choice of lipsticks of all colors "What color?"

Oooo Aquamarine!

It wrote the words and the blue lipstick lifted

Oh and the place may be a bit different now… 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

You'll see… The training room 

Beauty was still trying to kick Sasuke but still failing, they both stopped training as they heard a big clanking noise, they both turned, the door slammed shut making them jump.

"What the hell?" Beauty said looking around. The walls opened up letting out robots, their eyes glowing red "Their eyes are only red when their on the highest point!"

"ZOINKS!" Sasuke yelled, jumping into her arms, bridal style grabbing her head (Scooby Doo pun) "Kill them! Kill them!"

"I can't if you're blocking me!" She yelled.

Elsewhere

Abby walked next to her toaster almost skipping "Its so great see you! You need to tell me when you leave the kitchen! Hm?" She looked forward, the toaster stopped to, they both looked forward. The wall before them was rumbling and shaking, the two froze… CRICKSH! That was the noise the wall made as it cracked and busted open throwing planks everywhere, a bunch of black wires flailed out of the wall and wrapped itself her stomach, arms, wrists, and ankles, without letting her even scream, it pulled her back into the wall.

The kitchen 

Itachi just ate his waffle while Heppokomaru read his book, after having to chase down Beauty to get it back, who thought it would be fun to play a bunch of tricks on him before he could get it back. He looked up from his book "Did you hear something?" He asked Itachi.

"No…" He answered after swallowing a bite of the waffle (Now I'm hungry o. O)

Heppokomaru walked over to the sink, setting the book down, and looked at the garbage disposal. He could have sworn that he heard a noise. Rumble…Rumble…CRICK "AHH!!"

Itachi was quickly was alert. The sink garbage disposal was running so fast that it was sucking him in, he ran over, grabbed a knife, and threw it at the garbage disposal, the knife twisted and crashed around inside it and stopped. Heppokomaru backed into the stove terrified while Itachi was unfazed by the incident. "What was that?!" He yelled. The silence was broken, not only by his voice but the garbage disposal had started up again! It spit the knife out back at Heppokomaru, Itachi grabbed him by the arm, and throwing him uncaringly to the side letting him hit the table. Itachi grabbed the knife that had been thrown back at them, he darted over to the cupboard under it, threw open the cabinet and stabbed it into the machines engine. He backed away from it where Heppokomaru was as the engine died down "Whoa…"

"Huh?!" Itachi said. The garbage disposal only stopped for a minute, it started to roar again…stopped…let out a small growl… AND THAN RIPPED OUT OF THE WALL.

"Run!" Itachi said grabbing his shoulder, lifting him on his feat with ease and pushing him forward. They darted down the hallway as it tore its way out of the kitchen and went after them.

"THE SINK IS CHASING US! THE SINK IS CHASING US! THE SINK IS CHASING US!" He yelled as they ran.

"I know that! Keep going!" Itachi snapped at him fiercely.

Down in the trap door 

Amanda looked around as she flew down the passage. She looked at the metal walls that surrounded her in the closed in area, the poked the wall "OW! I'm bleeding!" She said looking at her finger "It ripped off my nail…" She looked up "Wow I sure have come down far…but shouldn't I be worrying about that since I am flying down an unknown tunnel at about 10 miles per hour I'm bleeding excessively and I might die when I hit the bottom…" She just stared forward for a moment smiling lazily…. … …O.o… o. O "Oh right that's my cue…" Star Wars music starts to play "I shall use…" She pulled something bright out of her pocket, for a moment everything lit up "THE POWER OF RED BULL!" She said pulling out a can of…Red…Bull… She pulled off the cap and took a big gulp all the time using those moves that you see in those anime's where people morph…ya know like…Sailor Moon or something… As she took a big gulp a tiny pair of white wings appeared on her back and she flew upwards- Tape frozen there…

(WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Abby…uh…me? Yelled "How the heck was she able to fly…I mean that's just impossible! This isn't Bobobo people! It's Anime FBI there's a difference!!!"

Sasuke enters "Abby you just said it was Anime FBI."

"So?"

"So it makes perfect sense, it's a weird fan fiction that's written really stupidly on purpose with random things and not enough action scenes…" He said crossing his arms.

"Geeze I'll work on it…"

"And anyways Red Bull gives you wings…" They both paused.

"Does it really give you wings?" She asked. They looked at each other "Let's test it."

He pulled out a Red Bull and both took a drink. White wings popped out of their backs just like Amanda… "Red Bull does give you wings!"

"That just shows you how much commercialism really tests their products." Sasuke said.

"Hey…Hey wait my wings are malfunctioning!" She yelled, the wings taking her higher and higher "AH WAIT! YOU'RE GOING TO HIGH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh…back to the stupidity…" Sasuke said, and than flew to the side.)

-And she flew upwards-yelling "WWWEEEE!!"

**Being pulled thru the walls by wires**

Abby was practically unconscious. She was being smashed thru every wall it could find, bashing her against walls and throwing her around corners. Soon it had finally stopped with a sudden jerk, throwing her across the floor of some ones bedroom. She slammed into a door, crashing thru. "Ugh…" She felt her face on a cold surface; she pulled herself up, struggling with herself. She looked up and saw…Don Patch in the bathtub.

"DO YOU MIND!!" He yelled in his British accent swiping the curtains closed.

This woke her up "I'M SORRY" She ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. When she looked up from the floor, she found what she didn't ever expect. The wires were staring down at her, almost making hissing noises "Eh heh…hey guys…"

The training arena 

"Thanks Mr. Captain Planet." Sasuke called waving goodbye.

"Remember to be environmentally safe kids!" He called flying out a window.

Sasuke walked over to Beauty who was looking at the destroyed robots still trying to figure what had just happened "He's gonna hit a plane," Sasuke said in a Gir voice.

"AH! Would you stop sneaking up on me!" She yelled "Alright I think the best thing at the moment would be to go and find the others so-,"

To their dismay, they heard the same noise that they had heard before the robots came out, and as they turned they saw a SECOND set of glowing red robot eyes appear in the darkness of their homes "Oh…shit…"

The bathroom 

"Huh?" Alex looked out the bathroom door "Mr. Ghost person what going on out there?" He peered around the corner "OMG THOSE TWO ARE GETTING CHASED BY A SINK I WANNA BE CHASED TOO!"

He felt something tap on his shoulder "Huh?" He turned

These words were written on the mirror: Watch the birdy.

Next thing Alex knew was that something came at him and than it was all black…

Kayla was waiting for the elevator tapping her booted foot impatiently on the ground; she heard the 'ding' of the elevator she was waiting for. When it opened, Sakura was inside also; she entered.

"Sakura."

"Kayla."

The elevator was silent all the way up, "Hey…" Sakura said, it was going passed her floor without stopping, and made no reaction no matter how many times she bashed her fist into the buttons "This doesn't look good." She said. The elevator continued to the next floor and the next with no halting, soon they were at the top floor, when the elevator door opened, instead of letting them step out, it jerked forward throwing them out onto the floor.

"Wait a minute…" Kayla said confused. They were on the **FIRST FLOOR. **

"But wait we were going up…and on the top floor…how…" Sakura tried to explain to herself.

Things couldn't get any weird could they?

_**NAY I SAY! NAY!!!**_

They heard what sounded like a stampede coming by. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Heppokomaru screamed, Itachi slightly behind them, with a…sink that had legs made of drainpipes, it was bent over and it's teeth were the jagged blades of the garbage disposal.

That's what passed by first.

"AH STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID WIRES!!!" Abby yelled sprinting past them. A pair of hissing wires came flying by in a large group.

"WHHAAA!!" Sasuke and Beauty came running by with a bunch of robots with red eyes chasing after them.

"WHY DO I HAVE ALL THE BAD LUCK?!" Naruto and Gaara bolted past them, all the lights they came by exploded.

"Hi guys!" Amanda said halting, up in the air with a pair of little wings on her back "I'm just here to watch the show! It's awesome! See ya later!" And she flew after the circus like performance.

Kakashi's room 

Kakashi sat reading his book, except it was something intelligent instead of the pervert book…

"Bark! Bark!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and to the ground. Toaster had a piece of black cloth in it…aheam…mouth… "Oh it's Abby's toaster which only belongs to Abby and anything it brings me would probably be Abby's" He took the cloth and looked at it "Oh I get it whoever had a coat with this piece of cloth ripped from it must be in trouble!"

The toaster nodded fiercely

"OK since you can't talk I'll just have to guess who it belongs to…hm…" He looked at the cloth "AH! It's Sailor Moon's!" The dog growled a no "Hm…It belongs to…Dark from DN Angel!"

After a while all of Kakashi's idiotic guesses had made the dog toaster resort to bashing itself into a wall to keep from going insane…

Being chased 

Sakura and Kayla decided to fallow everyone. Heppokomaru had been trying to figure out how to get them all out of the situation…and failed.

"Quick everyone this way!" Itachi called, almost in a demand, swinging open a door into a large door. Everyone darted into the room almost tripping on their way in. After Itachi slammed the door shut everyone fell to the ground and anyone who didn't Itachi grabbed by the collar to the ground, he watched all the things trying to attack them dart by obviously unaware of their disappearance. "OK now-," Itachi was about to speak when the air vent opened up, first hitting him in the head and than getting crushed by Troy.

"Hi guys." He said.

"Uh…hi…" They all said.

"RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!" Amanda screamed holding out a Red Bull can and than twitching with a huge smile.

"She had an energy drink…" Naruto pointed out.

"I see that…" He said standing giving her an odd look, but right after was thrown off of Itachi who glared and than proceeded to look around.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked curiously. It looked like a classroom, it had only three desks with blue prints of guns and plans and different odd posters everywhere, it was dusty and obviously wasn't used in a long time…

"Oh…this place…" Abby said quietly, "You guys…" Abby, Amanda, and Troy all turned towards them "I think it's time you knew how the three of us were forced into the FBI."

"Forced….?"


	16. The story

They had all sat on the ground because of the lack of seating, and also because they put the desks up against the door in case their attackers came back and tried to knock the door open. After everyone had settled themselves on the tile ground, getting as comfortable as they could get the story began:

"As you know this establishment is run by 4 people: Anzu Miazaki, Seto Kaiba, Ryo Bakura, and Marik (last name unknown or at least I don't know) they brought us to the FBI a long time ago and trained us, but this story is not centered around them," Abby started.

"Than who does?" Itachi asked not showing any curiosity in his voice though.

"Sephiroth." Amanda said clenching her teeth "He had started a new program a couple years ago to make super soldiers, and he had decided that his candidates had to be of a younger age and he set his eyes on us, the truth is that we were never really like this in our younger age,"

"Ya Abby was a lot more annoying and Amanda was like her twin," Troy grunted.

"Why you…" Amanda and Abby growled at the same time.

"Wait a minute I have a question," Sasuke interrupted "Everyone in this room is acting like they did before Friday the 13th does that have anything to do with this? The room I mean,"

"That is part of it Sasuke but that's later," Abby said with a smirk, and than cleared her throat to continue "It all started on a Tuesday afternoon…"

"…I got in the track meet by the way!" Abby yelled throwing her hands in the air; her brown hair was only down to her neck. She wore a blue shirt with a hood and a pair of un matching black pants. The group sat and stood in front of their school Montgomery Middle in their normal spot on the ramp all conversating with one another.

"That's great…" Amanda said barley concentrating, her blonde hair was only a little past her shoulders.

"WHA! You never give me enough encouragement and I always do!!" She complained pointing at Amanda.

"What do you want me to compliment you or something?" She asked sarcastically but than her strait face turned into a smirk "Wanna go bug Troy?"

"SURE!"

Troy sat on the wall staring at his PSP playing some game that no one else paid attention to "HI TROY!!" Two voices interrupted.

"Ugh would you guys leave me alone…" He said annoyed barley looking up.

"Whatever," Abby walked over to her backpack so she could read one of her manga's while talking to her friends, after she had sat down and opened her book, she had closed her eyes for a couple of seconds but when she opened them she found the manga missing from her hands "Hm?" She looked to the side, her red head (lowed mouth . ) friend James was holding the book smirking "HEY!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!" She screamed, and as she had stood to run he bolted off "JERK!!!!!!"

The three: Troy, Amanda, and Abby were all normal kids. Got grades of normal kids and had normal lives…until…

Amanda walked outside, she had been called to the office for an unknown reason; she stared at the note but looked up as soon as she heard footsteps "Abby?" She said.

"Hey you got called to the office too how ironic!" She said walking up to her.

"Hey look" Amanda said pointing, a limo had pulled up to the school stopping near them, "Huh it's nowhere near the end of the day,"

The door slowly opened, the two just watched for a moment… "GET THEM" The two gasped, two men in black suits hopped out of the limo, and ran at them, and before they could run the two grabbed them by their arms, dragging them towards the door. They grabbed the sides of the frame of the door trying to prevent their kidnapping.

And something very stupid was about to happen. Troy walked down the sidewalk; he was just delivering a note to the office for a teacher "Eh?" He walked over to the limo where his friends were being kidnapped "Hey what are you guys doing?" He asked. The men had finally thrown them into the car and ran around to the front ignoring Troy "Hey really what're you-AH!"

"Move it loser." A girl said pushing Troy (Is she blind about what's going on?!)

He fell into the limo along with the two girls.

"Go!" Someone said.

"But sir we have an extra captive!" Said another.

"Who cares, the more the merrier, now go before we get caught!"

The three sat up, terror running threw them "Guys…what's happening to us…"

They were cuffed and forced into a building, the windows were covered in the limo so they had no idea where they were; all they knew was that they had been driving for a long time. They were taken below the building to the 'basement'. If that's what you wanna call it. The area took them away. There were capsules all a lined against the walls, and a large computer at the side of the room, the rest of the place was completely made of cold metal. A tall figure stood in front of the capsules on the other side of the room humming to himself, he wore a black coat and black pants, they could see from his back that he had long silver hair, if he had a little more of a womanly figure than they would have mistaken him as a girl.

"Sir they're here." One of their captures said.

"Oh good!" He said after a quick snicker, he spun around on his heal, and walked over to them, his shocking green eyes could stab daggers thru anyone's soul, his voice alone gave them shivers, he looked down at Troy curiously, who glared at him, but he didn't notice, "Who's this?"

"He was accidentally brought with…" One said gulping.

He looked down and than smiled "Hm…Well the more the merrier as Werlik would say!" He walked over to the side of the room and brought a couple of outfits "Put these on," He said throwing the three each a black outfit "And there are no windows so you can't escape." He called as they were led to their changing rooms. As they walked away he leaned against the counter and started to snicker… "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

The three walked back into the room Abby and Amanda were in sleeveless black shirts and a black short, Troy was in a similar outfit except for it was more 'boyish'.

"Now," He said, "Get into one of the capsules."

"WHAT?! You can't seriously expect us to do that!!"

Out of nowhere 5 guys surrounded them making them go into a tight circle back to back, "As you were saying…" The silver haired man asked coldly.

The three glared at him, and stepped into the small tube 'I'm claustrophobic…' Abby thought in frustration. After a bit he smirked again

"See ya,"

They all gasped at the same time, from the bottom of the capsules, water began filling in it, and from the top some kind of mist. They tried to yell at him or break the capsules but they began to feel to tired, soon enough they could feel the water touching their chins and they were almost completely asleep…

Blub Blub Blub

Abby looked up; there was water…and bubbles…heh…she's under water… "WAIT!" The door that held the three captive opened up, and from their weakness the three just flopped to the ground, letting the rest of the water just pour on them.

"Ah your awake!"

That voice… The silver haired man stood before them again his arms behind his back, he looked up and looked as though he forgot something "Oh yes I never introduced myself: I am Sephiroth,"

'_**Sephiroth…I'll regret that name ever being said to me…' **_Amanda thought with a growl, her thoughts full of overwhelming hate _**'Wait…I remember my thoughts being angry…but not this much…'**_

Sephiroth smirked once again _**'everything is going as planned'**_

They finally noticed that there were others in their presence, they were all in long white lab coats and some had glasses "Take them. Start the experiments."

"Experiments?"

The scientists started dragging the three into different rooms and as they were taken away Sephiroth listened in complete happiness as they yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EXPERIEMTNS!?" "YOU BASTARD!" "GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO!!" "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

And the next few days went by like this: Slow. Painful. And complete hell. They were strapped down to boards that you would see at the hospital and had many different shots of unknown substance. They were electrocuted. And put under difficult tasks, and it was all to Sephiroth's advantage. As they sat in their rooms they were unaware of the cameras placed in their rooms. Abby had so much paper piled up in her room you would wonder what forest was missing. Instead of drawings as you would think they were all complex designs, formulas, notes on guns: Nothing this C average student would normally do.

Some of the troops were so scared of Amanda that they sometimes would listen to her orders that she would issue once and a while, but than remember that they were listening to the person they were supposed to be giving orders to.

When it came time for the maze (the really complicated psycho maze) the three would go in, Sephiroth and his troops would walk to the other side and find Troy leaning against the wall cleaning his glasses and than question what took them so long.

It was going perfect.

"…That's how we got our abilities and into the FBI, chemicals, and force." Amanda finished.

"This place is where we were taught some of the things that the chemical dosages didn't do for us, for some reason the Friday the 13th…uh sickness can't come in here," Troy said.

"So why don't you just come in here on Friday the 13th?" Sasuke asked.

The three stared… … … … … … … ….

"You have no idea do you?" Heppokomaru asked.

Their heads dropped "Yes…"

"It includes a lot more to the story actually," Abby said smiling "Like with Cal and Akido."

"And the sun and my family…the idiots…" Amanda said.

"And my…SPORK!" Troy yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't ask…"

They all turned quickly forgetting their confusion, they heard something at the door… they all held their breaths… and… KAKAHI ENTERED. And the door opened the opposite direction as they had laced all the stuff… "You guys know that this was unlocked right?" He asked.

Sweat drop


	17. Psycho! Kidnapped! THE NARRATOR!

"My name is Sabuka No Gaara, I come from Suna; I am friends with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto…" Gaara said flinching at the word friend. He had just finished his bio and afterwards the others he had not met yet introduced themselves. This is how he analyzed them: Amanda could barley get out a sentence when looking up at him so she was weird. Abby was an over talkative freak that forgot things too much. Troy was just weird in general. Heppokomaru almost resembled an unrelated brother of Sasuke when it came down to talking about fighting. Beauty just annoyed him. Kayla was a little shy and reminded him of that one girl from the leaf village. He almost KILLED Don Patch in the middle of his sentence. Naruto started to introduce himself but someone interrupted him telling him that he already knew Gaara.

"Hey wait," Kakashi said, he was sitting on top of one of the desks "Didn't we leave this room in the last chapter?"

"Abby forgot there was more to do in this room and she's to lazy to go back and change the end." Amanda said pointing at her.

"HEY! You're the lazy one…Ugh I need a break from the fan fiction, I show up to much…" She said sighing.

"Careful what you wish for… YOU MIGHT JUST GET IT!"

The wall crashed down, pouring smokes and wall into the room "AHH!!" The claw flew at Abby smashing her into the wall, blood splattering from her mouth. As she went into unconsciousness the claw swooped her up, clearing the smoke. There was a large machine standing before them resembling something you would see strait out of a Marble comic book. It wasn't done. The claw swiped down again heading strait for Gaara, his sand repetively blocked its way, but it's speed began to speed up, and started moving in a familiar was, and this was all Gaara could think _**'Not again…' **_It smacked itself into his gourd smashing it all to pieces, and as it went thru his gourd it went into his back throwing his across the floor, after her rolled for a bit, it picked him back up dragging him up to next to the robot where it was ready to leave.

"It got Gaara!" Amanda yelled, she immediately grabbed a gun from her side.

"Amanda wait, you might hit one of them!" Sakura yelled.

"You forget I'm chemically enhanced!" She yelled back "I have good aim!" And she shot, it went strait in-between where Gaara and Abby were being held and into the glass barrier that separated them from their attacker. The group gasped.

"Good shot!" Heppokomaru said in disbelief.

They all watched and waited, _"Eh heh heh heh heh…" _They all gasped again, a figure stood from the broken glass laughing manically at them "Heh… Is that the best you can do, those things are like toys to me." The figure came into full view, his silver hair was longer than even Amanda's, he wore a gray mussel shirt and green pants, his eyes showed no care and hints of blood lust and the weird thing was…he was standing strait up…with a bullet in the middle of his forehead, he smirked at them revealing fangs, he took his claw like hand and dug into his skin at the part, pulling the bullet right out and after throwing it carelessly to the side "Don't try to attack me again with your silly toys kiddies." He said smiling wildly "Your two friends are coming with me, and if you want them back and if you want them to be alive when you find them than you might wanna listen carefully. I will give you a set of directions to fallow if you agree, my master De Ja Vu has made a place for you to meet him, you will all be sent thru dangerous and difficult tasks, which by the way both start with d…well anyways fallow the instructions and uh…ya…" He said scratching the back of his head "See ya!" He jumped back into the machine; it automatically flew into the air disappearing from site. A flew down landing in Amanda's hands.

"Well what now?" Sasuke said. They all stood there for a minute…the wind blew…

"We eat cake!" Don Patch said. AND SO THEY DID.

"Okay now that we ate cake, now what?" Heppokomaru asked.

"We go get Gaara!" Amanda said standing up pointing in some random direction; everyone stared at her "Fine we'll get Abby to…"

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, it was painful to even try moving; it was something he still wasn't use to, but there was some other things he had to pay attention to at the moment. He was dangling from high up, over a large metal plate. The rest of the room was a lighter gray metal than the rest. A large computer sat in the wall, its screen containing nothing on it at the moment. He looked to behind himself, the brown haired girl from earlier was there, still unconscious, their wrists tied together _**'Great I'm tied to an idiot…' **_He thought, a pulse mark on his head. "Hey, girl" He said a little lightly but forcefully and no care.

"Wha…" Abby said, she yawned and than tried to move "Hey my first flying dream."

"You idiot this is no dream," He growled.

"Than what is it?" She said ignorantly, use to being called idiot.

He sighed "You were knocked out by a psycho enemy of your organization, I to was kidnapped, now we are tied together with no way of using either of our abilities, and I am being provoked to kill you the moment we are down." He said without even taking a moment to breath.

"Oh…" She said "Well………I WANT DOWN I WANT DOWN I WANT DOOOWWWNNN!!!" She yelled.

"Would you shut up!" He yelled back "What is wrong with you."

"I've never been kidnapped before…It's scary…I feel powerless…"

"So this is the place?" Sasuke said staring up at the building.

"It's creepy…" Sakura and Beauty said at the same time with a shudder.

"Well get over it," Amanda said fiercely, walking up to its large metal doors "We've gotta save-," Right as she tried to open the door the floor under her feat opened up "Not again." She sighed, and than fell thru.

"Amanda!" Everyone yelled. Heppokomaru immediately looked to the ground "Sakura look ou-!" He grabbed her shoulder.

"Eh?!" They both fell forward into another hole that had appeared.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Naruto growled, he Sasuke, Itachi, Beauty, and Kakashi all back into a circle.

"Hey wait a minute…" Kakashi said in a shocked voice.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We…We…I mean I…LEFT THE BATH WATER RUNNING!!!"

"That's it…" Sasuke said twitching in annoyance.

"Oh and we left Alex with whatever was possessing the system…" He said in a bored manner.

"Oh no!"

"Oh that's a bid deal?" He asked calmly, pretending to be worried.

"YES IT'S A BIG DEAL!!!!"

Speaking of Alex 

"Un…" Alex opened his eyes "Ah…Good morning…" He said to himself, until everything came clear to him. He was in a glass capsule, a green flowing light surrounded him, plus he was floating off the ground!

"Luke I am your father…."

"Wha?" Alex said slumped over a little confused.

"That's right Alex you and I are related…"

"It's you!" He said wide eyed

Who could be Alex's mysterious kidnapper? And the one who put the virus in the system? The suspense is KILLING ME.

"Narrator in Bobobo?! What the hell are you doing in my fan fiction?!" Abby yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

Well I uh 

"Didn't I order a restraining order on him?" Don Patch said walking up with Amanda.

Uhh….I GOTTA GO 


	18. Just a reminder

I just want to remind everyone that Anime FBI's B-Day is coming up!!! On June 6th it will be exactly a year since I put up Anime FBI!!! I will try to get a chapter up on that exact day and finish the AMV I'm making with the pictures I've drawn for Anime FBI. So if you have an account on you tube than be looking for it! XD


	19. WE HAVE TO SAVE GAARAAnd Abby I guess

**OK I'm trying something new. Every time it shows this: **A.N.I.M.E **That means there's a transition over to a new group or area or person or whatever**

Alex's eyes widened as he stared at his captor…it was…it was… "Bobobo…" He whispered, shocked.

A.N.I.M.E

Sakura sat up "Huh? Ah! I thought that landing would hurt a whole bunch but I only hurt a little! Something cushioned my fall…what was it?" She said thinking.

"That…was…_me…" _

She looked down; she was sitting on Heppokomaru "OM MY!!!!" She yelled jumping up "ARE YOU OK!?"

"Ya I'm fine…" He said even though he was thinking _'my god she's heavier than she looks!!! Geeze why do girls always look light but don't turn out to be?!'_

And Sakura was thinking _'Why do I have a sudden urge to punch Heppokomaru?'_

"Well now that were inside we should take a look around." He said after brushing off his pants.

"Ya," Sakura said, taking a quick look around. It was an empty room except for one door. There was only one way out…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Heppokomaru instinctively jumped out of the way, and Sakura found someone in a white sheet flying at her yelling something, she immediately brought her fist up smashing them in the face with her chakra induced super strength, "C'MON!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Wha?" Sakura said, but than hurried after him.

A.N.I.M.E

"You got any idea's?" Gaara asked.

"Nope."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Yup."

"So do something."

"I can't."

"And that is because…"

"I haven't completely regained my intelligence yet," Abby said and than cleared her throat ready to explain "You remember us telling you about Friday the 13th? Well my intelligence in locked up into my subconscious until it's all over, when we leave the FBI headquarters than it takes a while to regain control of our original selves, unlike in that room."

Gaara paused for a moment "But you just talked with intelligence."

She paused to "Your right…" A big smile came across her face "Your absolutely right!"

"What're you doing?" He asked as she started to move around.

She smacked the back of one her shoes into the tip of the other, automatically a blade switched out. She swung up slashing the rope that had them tied to the roof.

"WAIT DID YOU HAVE A PLAN FOR WHEN WE FELL!?" He yelled as they flew down towards the ground.

"THIS IS AS FAR AS IT GOT!" She yelled back, a sweat drop on her head. Using his ninja abilities he flipped over, unraveling the ropes from their wrists and landed perfectly and caught Abby right before she hit the ground.

"My hero" She said teasing (Just to let you know I'm not a Gaara fan girl)

"Shut up…" He said a pulse mark on his head "I could have easily let you fall…"

"Ya I know." She said as he put her back on the ground, a big cat smile on her face.

"What…." He said suspiciously.

"Does this mean were friends now?"

"What?"

"Friends. Me. You." She said treating him like a small child.

"…You know when I get my gourd you will die." He said walking towards the door.

"Ya I know!" She said catching up with him.

A.N.I.M.E

Amanda looked around she had fallen right on her head "Ugh I hate this place what a drag…" She muttered and than paused "Oh no…" She said terrified "I'M BECOMING SHIKAMARUUUUUU!!!" She screamed bolting down the hallway.

A.N.I.M.E

The whole team that was outside had gotten separated. Sasuke was now with Don Patch. Kakashi with Beauty. And Itachi with Naruto. And no one was having a good time…what so ever…I mean no at all, their suffering to no points return, well some people any ways.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ROUND AND ROUND ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND- Take it aawwaaayyy Sasuke!" Don patch said, in a tuxedo, holding a microphone to Sasuke, who was slumped over and could no longer yell at the idiot.

"ALL RIGHT I WILL!!!!!!! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!-,"

"That's not the lyrics to that song…" Sasuke said in an exhausted over stressed voice.

"Oh ya smart guy well…" He said a smirk on his face, "You'll agree with me if I'm like…" He did a quick spin, and there was spot light on him, he was wearing a wig that was copying Sakura's hair "This!" He said in a fake feminim voice.

Sasuke stared for a moment and than started walking again in his mopey walk.

"EH?!" Don Patch looked shock _**'No one resists me! Especially not when I look so great! I look way better than that Sakura! I will have my revenge on both of them! You Sakura and…you…' **_He clenched his fist in the air, tears streaming down his face _**'And you TOM CRUISE!'**_

A.N.I.M.E

"Ya wanna know something Itachi?" Naruto said.

"What Naruto?" He asked cheerfully.

"Walking down this hallway alone with you reminds me of the time you and that fish dude tried to capture me so that you could get the Nine Tailed Fox out of me and kill me…" He said darkly.

"Oh um…" Itachi could feel sweat on his forehead "Well um…I really hope Gaara and Abby and all the other are okay…"

"You were gonna let the blue guy cut off my legs…remember that?"

"Wow it sure is hot in here for such a cold place ya know!" He said pulling his collar.

"Wow you guys sure wanted to kill me…"

"AMANDA! GAARA! ABBY! KAKASHI! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS IT'S NARUTO AND ME! PLEASE COME OUT!!!" Itachi said beginning to panic.

A.N.I.M.E

"Did you know you know that you have shiny hair?"

"Yes…you said that a thousand times…"

"What shampoo do you use? Is it a super special type?"

"No super special…it's just natural…"

"Oh…well…"

Kakashi was trying to get Beauty to tell him how 'young these days keep their…uh…I dunno'

Well let's just say that it was annoying.

A.N.I.M.E

Amanda finally found a door that looked remotely promising, as she opened it she was wearing a long green jacket and a light green dress and black shoes, and her hair was put back "Um…what the hell am I wearing." She was in a creepy place made of cobblestones, and there was a staircase leading up to a forest.

"Why it's a recreation of the movie 'Pan's Labyrinth," She looked up, there was a kid sitting on the stairs, he jumped down and landed right before her, did a quick bow just to show off his athletic ness and than stood strait with a big grin on his face.

"…What the hell is that?" She said angrily.

"WHAT?! You haven't heard of that movie?! Oh well…" He said with a sigh but than perked back up "More people!" He said sitting back in the place he was before.

"No I'm telling you cake is WAY better than pie- eh?"

Amanda looked to the side; Gaara and Abby enter "GAARA!" She yelled clasping her hands together in excitement, and than drooped a bit "And Abby…"

"Oh it's great to see you to…Oh Gaara you've got a spider web on your dress." Abby said, … "Wait a minute dress?"

They both looked down at their cloths.

"I'm…wearing a dress…" Gaara said slowing gripping the edge of the green dress.

"Well turning away from the subject of a guy wearing a dress…" The boy said, a sweat drop on his head "It's time for you three to fight your enemies!"

"Are they from Pan's Labyrinth?!" Abby said shaking a bit because she had already seen the movie and knew what was in it…

"Naw…" He said shaking his head.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"It'll sort of have something to do with Pan's Labyrinth, the settings anyways"

"What are our enemies?!" Amanda said trying to stay on subject, which this fan fiction can never seem to do.

"These guys!" He said bowing and jumping out of the way.

"Brother 1!" A man with long red hair and elf ears stood from nowhere, and excited look on his face.

"Brother 2…" A man who looked like him except with black hair and an empty uncaring look stood.

"And me." The man from earlier who kidnapped Gaara and Abby stood on front of his brothers.

Pause...cricket… cricket… cricket… cricket…

"So are your guyses names really brother 1 and brother 2 and ya know…" Abby asked pointing at them.

"UGH!" The boy had a pulse mark on his forehead "Y-You three just wait these three are super powerful and-and you! STOP ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS!!"

"No more dumb questions…" Abby said pouting.

"Now!" He said pointing to the walls. The cobblestone walls slid open spouting out dust and snapping the vines that run across them. Two doors sat there "You will meet one enemy inside and you will battle them, except you, the blonde one," Amanda didn't bother telling him her name "Since you were here first you will battle him here!" He pointed to the one with the black hair who didn't even move. The other two stared for a minute and than started for the doors that led into the darkness.

"Be-Be careful Gaara!" Amanda called. He just muttered whatever.

A.N.I.M.E

"Wow how quincidental that we ended up on the roof…" Sasuke said. He was back to his cold attitude, acting as if he wasn't just running up the stairs while trying to rip his hair out, trying to escape the clutches of Don Patch. Now he was holding Don Patch by the foot in the air while Don Patch was screaming and pleading to be put down "Wow I didn't know this could be so entertaining…" He said slowly not paying any attention to Don Patch's pleads.

"What a dumb game…"

Sasuke turned around. There was a tall woman probably in her twenties standing a bit behind them. She had long light hair that went way out away from her, a yellow shirt that covered only one shoulder with a black shirt under it, she had lots of different bracelets on. She wore blue pants that had long black boots going over them. Her skin was a pale peaches color and her eyes were red and yellow "Kids today…" She muttered.

"Are you supposed to be the one I'm fighting…" He said slowly.

"Duh you are that's why I'm here…"

"You look more like a fashion model…"

She clenched her fist in the air "You men are all the same…you are such idiots…but what you don't realize is how strong I really am…"

"OK I guess were gonna battle…" He said sighing "One second." She watched questioningly as he pulled Don Patch back up, he stuck a collar around Don Patch's neck and tied him to an air vent on the roof "Stay" He said and Don Patch barked a 'yes'.

She stared at the two for a moment "All right…are you ready to fight Sasuke Uchiha?"

"How do you know my name?" He gasped.

"I have my ways…" She said as they stood for a bit in the anime stare down pose that most people get annoyed by because it takes precious time out of the episode.

A.N.I.M.E chapter end


	20. Enemies don't hold the flash backs

Gaara found himself having to be on his knees. _'I REALLY DO HAVE ROTTEN LUCK…' _He thought. He was under the trunk of a tree, it was muddy, smelled horrible, and had large beetles EVERYWHERE. _'Where's my enemy?" _He thought looking around. He liked sand. But…not…wet…sand…Gaara looked around and than sighed. He started crawling forward every once and a while brushing the bugs away. It was all disgusting and annoying, until something actually happened. He felt a pain shoot at his chest and than he got flung across the mud rolling for a moment until he stopped himself. He looked up seeing the red headed one grinning down at him "Not much room to fight is there?" He said "NO MATTER!" He whipped out a long sword letting the sword clack softly onto Gaara's shoulder "I can still have fun…"

A.N.I.M.E

Sasuke stood across from the model like woman still both glaring (trust me that's what they do in anime's for way to long…)

"So…are you gonna attack first?" She asked.

"Nope…" He said, he could tell this wasn't going anywhere "See any good movies lately?"

At that very moment she twitched, and not a normal twitch either, but a violent noticeable from a mile away, someone stepped on my grave, please don't kill me, it's easy as cake, now I'm just typing random stuff and you should be wondering why the heck you are reading this fan fiction when you could be doing something more important like stopping world hunger and why am I asking you these questions when I like people reading my stor-…sorry.

"Huh…" Sasuke stepped back a little, but than realized that he was about to fall off the ledge. _**'Gah I just realized how delicate this situation is, if either of us push the other off this building than it's over…I'm going to have to use my skills to concentrate on the enemy…' **_He smiled _**'But I have an advantage, her cloths stick out like a sore thumb… but we both don't know either's abilities so that's a disadvantage to both…oh she's stopped fidgeting now'**_

"I…have had…to listen to that line…so many…times…I…I…I HATE IT!" She shot out of her place, heading for Sasuke with her fist clenched.

When she tried to hit him he grabbed her wrist pulling it down, but she tried to kick him, he swooped into a Matrix position. She caught herself on her palm, and jumped back, spinning herself, kicking Sasuke under his feat. He started to fall back but quickly pulled out a shurikun and threw it at her. She brought up her hand, Sasuke thought it was a useless attempt, but right as it flew at her, it hit her red nails and fell to the ground.

"No way!" He said.

"Heh, alow me to interrupt the battle to explain." She said with a smile.

"Right and I'll stand here listening even though I could just attack you while you talk," He said straitening up.

(Really…WTF?! Why do they do that?)

"Other than the fact that I have been trained in martial arts, I have another ability, my nails are some of the sharpest in the world allowing me to catch bullets and an assortment of other things, well basically anything," She clenched her fist, letting blood drip from her hands.

"Why did you do that?" He said a little sick.

"Because that's not all I can do!" She said her eyes widening menacingly, she swiped her hand out letting the blood splatter on Sasuke.

"Huh!?" He said looking at the blood "What was that-Ah…AH!" His skin started to smoke, as if he had little fires on him. That's what it felt like to! "God damn it!" He yelled tearing off his jacket and wiping off his face, panting from panic.

"See." She said calmly as if it was a normal conversation. She started to run at him again; Sasuke immediately noticed her hand was still bleeding.

She tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed her ankle and spun her around throwing her, she slid on the ground when she got on her feat stopping herself before she could fall off.

"Hey babe."

She turned her head quickly seeing Don Patch offering her a rose "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She screamed backing away.

"HAH!" She turned; all she saw was a fist flying at her. She felt her feat leave the safety of ground…

'NO! I can't die! I will go into a flashback before I can!' 

"NO DON'T PULL ME INTO A FLASHBACK!" Sasuke yelled, but it was to late, the flashback had begun.

She stood in a playground with a group of terrified kindergarteners standing behind her. She was only 4 and she already had blood dripping from her nails. A boy lay on the playground gravel, his face was ripped open and bleeding, he was in shock and still breathing but…

The little girl brought her hands down to her side "That's what ya get making fun of me…' She heard some of the kids whimper…that set her off… she turned "WHAT?! YOU GUYS WANNA END UP LIKE HIM! GO AHEAD MAKE FUN OF ME TO! SEE WHAT HAPPENS! MY NAILS AREN'T THE ONLY THING ABOUT ME THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

They all started to run yelling in fear; the teacher had come out and saw what happened.

The girl just stared at the ground; she squeezed her fist, the blood dripped like the first little drops of rain. The mist like smoke rose from the ground…she ignored that.

"Hm…Well at least no one knew of it during my dating stages…" She said as she fell back.

Will the person I never gave a name survive? Will something else happen? I DON'T KNOW I MAKE THIS UP AS I GO AND WHEN I CALL AMANDA!!!! NEXT BATTLE! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"All right Abby…calm down you saw the movie so you have the upper advantage… right…why did I get the scariest part?" She said to herself. It was actually the most beautiful scene in the movie. It had red walls with pillars at the sides, and gold lining. Until you walked into the dining room type of set up. There was a feast waiting on the long table, full of delectable things. Only problem: At the end of the table sat a silent hill type of creatures with no eyes and dry blood under its nails. All around the lining of the roof were designed with the creature eating small children.

"Ick…" She said feeling sick.

"So you're my opponent."

She turned.

For now chapter end. I'll get the other peoples next time


	21. Amanda's Bday!

SPECIAL ANIME FBI ANNOUNCMENT 

Abby: **Today was Amanda's birthday!**

Gaara in a bored tone: **And we all want to with her a happy happy birthday…**

Toaster**: Ruff!**

All the Bobobo characters: **WHO CARES?! OUR SHOW IS OVER!!!**!!

Abby: **Geeze touchy touchy**

Amanda walks up: **Hey what's going on-**

Gaara: **AAAHHH! **Smacks in face with sand

And Amanda fell to the ground of course, what did you expect? For her to still be on her feat?

Abby: **Gaara that was Amanda…**

Gaara: **WHO CARES?! She almost gave me a heart attack**

All the Bobobo characters:** OUR SHOW!**

Sasuke: **MY FAMILY**

Amanda with a nosebleed: **MY NOSE!**

Troy: **THIS FAN FICTION!!**

Itachi holding a burnt bowl of (wha?) pudding: **MY PUDDING!**

Kakashi: **Moving on…**

Abby bowing: **Well we would like to wish Amanda a happy birthday**

Gaara bowing: **And we hope you all wish a happy family**

All at the same time: **And we hope you all keep reading because the chapters will keep coming! Thank you!**

All bow at the same time and a curtain goes down on a stage.


	22. WWWWWEEELLLLL YESH

**OK first I would like to thank the readers:**

**Mewgirl35**

**SinsXIII**

**Mushraluvr**

**animelover44**

**Fluffyfafa**

**Mushraluvr**

**white tiger23**

**OkamiHissYoukai**

**Chibi-Gai**

**GaaraxxxheartxxxAi**

**Kakashi-sensai-lover**

**NightOfTheTiger**

**XSora-ChanX**

**vixundermybed**

**You guys are so cool! Also a bug got into my computer and deleted one of the chapters and I can't remember what happened plus don't have the time to re-type it SOOOO ya there's a piece of the story missing…DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!**

Amanda staid in place bored but alert…but mostly bored… The guy she was supposed to be fighting was just…sitting there staring at the cobblestone walls of the dusty walls of the movie area. She didn't really mind…she was lazy anyways.

But… The kid put his foot on the back of the black haired dazer "Hey are you forgetting something?" He said a pulse mark on the back of his head.

"Oh…" He said seeming not to even remember that someone had their shoe on the back of his head, he stood "Hello I'm Meromi," He said shaking hands with Amanda.

"Hey."

"YOUR INTRODUCING YOURSELF?!" The boy genius yelled, he backed away slightly in confusion "And anyways isn't Meromi a girls name."

He didn't even nod nor react. Just stared at the ground "Um…" The boy said "The fight?"

"Oh yes that…" Meromi (a boy…) said with speed of a master he threw a shurikun from nowhere. Both the boy and Amanda were taken back "You…" His eyes were full of hate as he turned away. A fridge…stood there sweat flying off of it, "I thought I told you never to return…" He said as he walked towards it, he leaned over it aggressively. "After that incident…you…you…" He slammed his fist against the wall "YOU STOLE MY COOKIE…I was…I was 3…"

"Not the fridge…" The boy said "Her." He pointed at Amanda.

"Oh her…" He said back to look uninterested and spacey.

"YA HER!"

"Right." He pulled out a single weapon: It was a mace. Used in medieval times for fighting and torture. "Let's go…"

He shot strait at her, she jumped to the side letting it hit the wall but just simply let go and pulled out a sword, but it clanked to the ground.

"Wha?" The kid said "WHAT?!"

The guy had fallen asleep on the ground.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! KILL HER! KILL HER!!"

"Shut up I'm relaxing and being lazy," Amanda said already sitting on the ground "Why don't we go to the next battle,"

"Good then I can take a nap," Meromi said turning on his back.

She grabbed the screen and pulled it to the side. There was a snail and a squirrel in the heat of battle, and amazingly the snail was winning.

"NO NO NO!" The kid said pulling the screen to the side "Go to a different battle if you two don't want to!"

"All right then," She grabbed the top of the screen. There was a fly and a bee fighting, the bee was putting up the best fight he could but the underdog, the fly, was winning. The screen went back to the other three "Well it seems that the person, or bug, that no one expects to win is winning, like that shark and fish over there,"

They all three looked forward, the screen moved over to a fish and a sharks battle, than the fish started to eat the shark.

**NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!**

The screen switched back over to them, Dejavu's assistant had a twitch under his eye.

Amanda spoke again, figuring out the whole situation, "Than my whole team will lose and…Don Patch will win."

_**Up on the rooftop.**_

Don Patch lay on the ground, blood covered bruised and beaten, with Sasuke and his opponent staring down at him.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"I don't know, he just started to bleed all over the place and than he was on the ground…" Sasuke said giving her his best answer, he leaned down curiously and put some blood on his finger, tasting it. His eyes widened "It tastes like candy…"

Automatically Amanda was on the roof with a bottle and put it under Don Patch, the bottle started to fill with candy. The two stared at her with disbelief and a little bit of disgust "WHAT?!" She yelled, "I like candy…"

_**All right than…let's go to Itachi.**_

Itachi entered a dark room with only a red light shining on a wall (but for some reason you can still see him) He looked around, out of nowhere he saw something scurry by "Who's there?" He questioned the darkness. It scurried by again keeping to the shadows "Who… Huh?" He looked down; he had just realized that he was in a puddle of water "Eh?" He questioned.

Itachi turned hearing a noise and saw the toaster dog and it jumping up "WAI-," It jumped into the puddle sending an electric charge thru the water up to Itachi. It was an extreme cartoon moment as he was electrocuted. When the toaster had finally jumped back, he fell to the side, smoked and charred.

"Bark Bar Bark!" It said (Later to be translated)

Roof 

"Hey I have a great idea" Don Patch still on the ground bleeding "I should throw a toaster into the bath when Itachi's in it…Huh where'd I get that wonderful idea?"

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a questioned all of us and the others would like to know…" The girl said.

"Who else?" Sasuke asked.

"Them," She said pointing at…YOU! "All of those people who waste their time on this fan fiction and the shows, and the girl who writes it wastes her time on the phone talking about it to her friend and writing it and watching the anime's, and the readers are just as bad,"

"But wait, if she didn't write you wouldn't exist." Sasuke said.

(YA! This is not a waste of time…is it…READERS! YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?! RIGHT?! Goes into the oh so famous Anime FBI emo corner)

"Wow I think we waste more time talking about the fan fiction than anything," Sasuke said, "But while were on the topic I'd like to know how," Pulls up a picture "How Abby of Anime FBI is fighting with that red head, and how real life Abby," Pulls up a pic of me writing (HEY WAIT!) "At the same time, and the same with Amanda and Troy…"

Ah…Um…NEXT BATTLE! 

Sakura had finally got Heppokomaru to stop running, "So why were you running so much?"

"Reasons…" He said gasping for air, flashing back to that oh so horrible memory of the one who does…eh hem…service…

"Well were in a hall of doors," She said.

He straitened himself and stared at the hallway also "Pick one."

"Me?! I don't know which one!" She said she started to think, "How old are you?"

"Me? 16," He said.

"All right I'm 12 so we'll take the fourth one," She said (All right I know she got her super strength when she was 15 or something else but whatever).

"Ok." He opened the fourth door and they entered…

The entire area was shrouded with mist. _**'PLEASE don't be Sake mist' **_Heppokomaru thought.

"I think those two are our opponents…" Sakura said going into a serious state.

They saw two figures stepping thru the mist with ease, stepping towards them.

At first they stared intensely waiting to see what awaited them "WHAT THE!?"

"Well hello, our opponents," The boy said with a big toothy smile.

"Th-They look just like us…" Heppokomaru said confused pointing.

Well they did… sort of… The guy had a way over confident look on his face that showed a crude horribly selfishness, he had black hair that was spiked back and wore a white shirt with no sleeves and black caprees.

The girl stayed behind him slightly behind the boy with her hands like Hinata always had hers. She had long lavender hair and wore a black shirts and pants with a white under shirt.

But no mistake, they looked like the other characters. (Which as usual means nothing; I just wanted to do that…)

"What're are talking about we look nothing alike!" He said putting his hands on his hips "Now I'm Heko and this is Saku now that introductions are over…Saku get out here" he said jerking the girl out of behind him "Now let's fight!!" He said smacking the girl in the back of the head.

"Ah!" After a moment her eyes went red and she pulled her hand forward as she did a purple sparks went with it and she had a pole in her hand, she proceeded to attack.

"Let's fight hand to hand!" The guy said taking a martial arts style stance.

"Just what I was thinking!" Heppokomaru yelled taking the opposite stance. They began to take hits at each other but from their fight and the other two's fight a lot of the mist was kicked up and everyone couldn't see.

Next thing they knew Sakura was trying to punch Heppokomaru, he had kicked her in the face. Heko had guarded himself from the pole they Saku had almost tried to kill him with.

"Wait wait wait! This isn't right," Heppokomaru, said pacing back in forth to figure it out "OK you stand here," He said moving the boy to the other side, "and you stand here," He moved Sakura "There that's better,"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!"

The whole screen (that's right screen) split up into all the Anime FBI members and all the bad guys in a Brady Bunch style.

"Why are you guys using hand to hand combat when you could just shoot them?" Amanda asked.

"Oh ya!" Sakura and Heppokomaru said in unison, they pulled out their government issued guns.

BANG BANG

"OOOWWW!!"

Sakura shot Heppokomaru in the leg and he shot her in the arm.

"She was saying to shoot THE OTHER TWO morons," Troy yelled.

"OMIGOD IS TROY!" Don Patch yelled. (Bad grammar Don…)

"You've been missing," Sakura said.

"And you just noticed, wonderful…" He said annoyed by the whole team "Anyways messed up things always happen to me anyways,"

"Not true!" Abby yelled.

Amanda rested the case by somehow reaching over and clunking the two in the head "Anyway is everyone done with their battles yet?"

"Oh yeah those…"

**BACK TO THE REALITY YAY!**

Amanda was running, (Remember, because were chemically enhanced it allows us more energy) she pulled out a radio and radioed all the other members "Guys when you're done with your opponent get the hell over to the entrance!"

"Roger!"

"Ya"

"Got it"

"HA TAKE THAT!"

The reason for the 'ha take that' came from one of the members, Abby.

She, out of anger and just for fun, shoved a grape down her opponents throat "Who's the best now?" She said crossing her arms.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled after accidentally swallowing "When you do that it-,"

They both heard a cracking a scraping noise; the Silent Hill type monster at the end of the bed started to move and jerk, when it jerked its horrifying head up that set it.

Running for the entrance Amanda was waiting for a response from her team, she held it to her ear and got this: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT?!"

"THAT SMALL SQUARE!" The red haired man yelled back. They both jumped for it.

When they came out the other side, he, being larger, had a tiny bit of hard time getting thru so he fell thru flat on his face...

Abby skidded across the ground with her heals.

"Well see ya later," She said walking away.

He put up his hand, still facing the floor, and said a muffled see ya.

She ran down the hall, pivoting to the right, she was joined by Heppokomaru and Sakura.

"Hey how did you guys get rid of your opponents."

"Guns." They both stated holding up the guns, still smoking.

Sasuke joined by Sakura, Don Patch on the other side and in hero style all the others joined.

They came to the entrance where their leader had appointed them. They all stopped glaring to make the scene look cool.

Amanda looked angry, they understood why, Dejavu's entire team stood before them with dark smiles, the red headed boy and black headed boy joined on each side making a perfect line, vicious smiles on their faces.

"FBI team…we challenge you…" Dejavu began…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

Well that is for me and Amanda to decide and for you to just sit there patiently and find out…


End file.
